New Life
by Luna Moonshadow
Summary: Luna finds out that she is a demigod who is her parent and why is she there
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1**

I was standing on top of a hill that a huge pine tree grew from and I did a mental check on myself. I had no idea what had just happened before. I could only remember being attacked by some carnivorous, man-eating monster that looked like a large, feral dog. It had huge globs of saliva drooping down from its razor sharp teeth. The monster-dog looked as though it was ready to tear me to shreds. After I saw it, I became really scared. I felt this surge of power that seemed to come from out of nowhere, and, as soon as it had come, I could feel myself becoming uneasy. My vision grew hazy, and I believe that I blacked out.

I woke up, feeling sore all over, back under the same tree on the hill. I glanced to the side and noticed a camp that was stationed at the foot of the hill. I swore that it had not been there before. Next to the camp was a big white house that looked almost like a wooden bird house with all the different levels. I found myself walking towards the house, unable to walk straight because of a pulsating headache that I had somehow managed to acquire.

When I noticed some people nearby, I tried to get their attention by calling out to them. I was after some help, but I found that they would not even notice me. Shrugging it off as weird and snobbish of them, I continued to walk towards the big house. When I made my way to the porch, I found myself being overcome by the same haziness from before. I felt myself collapse before my body and mind went all numb.

When I woke up again, feeling all groggy as if I had been drugged, I found that I was not alone. I stared up to notice that I was being screamed at by a large, fat guy who was wearing a striped t-shirt and old cargo shorts. In his left hand was a can of diet coke. I strangely found that I immediately knew just who he was without all the obvious signs. He was the god of wine and spirits. Despite the lack of alcoholic beverages around him, the strong smell still lingered.

He took a moment to calm down before deciding to ask me for information on who I was. I only told him that my name was Luna Sterling, and he seemed to grow angry once again. His grumpy behavior stuck me as rude, and he continued to badger me for answers. He asked me why I was there, and told him that I had been attacked. I only seemed to continue to anger him further.

"And what do you want me to do about it? Get out!" he shouted, his face growing red in color.

As I was leaving, I noticed that the man developed a weird expression on his face. "Stop," he said.

"Why should I? You're the one who is kicking me out," I started, before catching my reflection in the adjacent mirror that was situated behind the window. My eyes widened as I noticed that my reflected self was wearing a dark helm over my head. Touching my own head proved that the mirror was showing the truth.

The man gasped, dropping his can of soft drink. "You have been claimed by Hades, the god of the underworld! You are the child of one of the big three!" He swung open his door. "Come with me to your new cabin."

I went with him to the cabin that he had claimed to have been mine. When we got there, I peered inside to see that it only had one bed. It was as if Hades had only one kid. The inside of the cabin was cool, the walls were made of black marble and, of course, everything else was also black. There was a big stereo to the side. I was shocked to discover that all of my music was there by the stereo; as if someone had known that I would be coming.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

That night I slept like a rock. When I woke up the next morning, I heard the most horrible sound that I swear I had ever been graced with hearing before. A group of Aphrodite's children were walking past my window, giggling over something amusing in their high-pitched, scratchy voices. I felt as though I wanted to throw a shoe at them, but I managed to restrain myself and just ignore them. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up to perform my usual daily ritual before going for breakfast.

On my way there, I met a girl named Amber, and we instantly hit it off as friends. She was a daughter of Nyx, the goddess of the night, and she shared many of my interests. She was about six-foot one-inch tall, but healthily built and not lanky. Her skin was pale and her hair was raven black in color. I thought that she was very cool. We went to Mr. D to ask if we were permitted to sit next to each other during breakfast, but he replied with a short and curt 'no".

Amber and I separated, going to sit at separate tables for breakfast. As I was sitting by my lonesome, I heard a huge crack of thunder and jumped several feet. A quick glance around me showed that I was not the only one that had been given a fright by the sudden loud noise. I noticed another person choking on their toast a little. I glanced away only to notice a handsome young man standing a short distance from me. He had not been there before.

He wore a black band t-shirt as well as a pair of black skinny-type jeans. His eyes were an abnormally beautiful emerald green color, the rims of the irises colored slightly golden, framing the green. His face was an elfin-like angelic shape. He looked past the crowd and straight at me, causing a shiver to crawl up my spine. It was almost as if he had the ability to look right through me. "Come here," he said.

My legs moved on my own, but I was not resisting either so I had no right to complain. I approached the young man slowly, and he reached out to hug me when I was close enough to him.

"Who are you?" I asked, mid-hug.

He gave a small chuckle before replying. "I am Hades, the god of the underworld. I am also known as your father."

I began to feel woozy, and my vision blurred. I felt myself being lifted up, but I could also feel my attention waning. I was so tired. One more nap should have been perfectly fine.

I felt lovely and warm, as if I was covered by a blanket. I blinked sleepily and looked down on myself to see that I was indeed covered by a wolf-fur blanket. A quick glance to the clock made my eyes bug though. What I had thought to have been only a ten minute sleep was actually a three-hour nap. I glanced to my side and saw Hades sitting in a chair by the wall.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"It was difficult, but I managed," he said, avoiding answering my question with what I had really wanted to hear. "I would like to get to know you, Luna. You may be my daughter, but I know next to nothing about you," he admitted, having changed the subject just a little. He stood up from his chair. "It may be late, but I suppose that I can let you still have breakfast."

My stomach grumbled at the mention of food.

Amber joined Hades and me for breakfast. Amber, it turned out, was capable of eating a lot, but she never gained any weight. I guessed that she must have had an amazing metabolism. Breakfast overall was . . . interesting. First we got to choose whatever we wanted to have to eat. When we had enough of that particular food, we dumped the leftovers into a pit of fire. Then we could go and get anything else of our choosing. We also had glasses that filled with any drink that we wanted, just by thinking.

When night had already arrived, after a fairly uneventful day of 'touring', I found that I was actually feeling more awake than I had been these past two days. Hades stayed in the cabin with me and we talked about my mom, Raven Madison. I told him all about her, and how she was married to a broad man named Alexander Sterling. I even told him about how I knew that Alexander beat my mother regularly all through their six years of marriage, starting after I had turned five years of age.

Shyly, I continued to tell Hades of what I could remember about Alexander. I told him that I had received a phone call from a couple of officers on one evening.

"My mom had not returned home that evening. I thought it was normal as she sometimes worked late night shifts. But, the officers told me that they had found Mom beaten to death," I said shakily, pausing to catch my breath. "They also told me that they were sending around another officer to pick me up and put me under protection. They had found a note next to my mom's body. Scribbled in Alexander's handwriting was apparently

A message claiming that he was after me next."

I could feel my body start to shake all over due to some mixture of pure rage and sadness. Hades was probably still staring at me, but I did not care. I guessed that he would probably start freaking out soon. I knew that I 'changed' when I became like I was now. I knew that my irises would bleed into red and that my eye-teeth would elongate. It had happened before, so I was not too worried at all. What I had not expected was how calm Hades' voice was when he talked to me after his moment of staring in silence.

"Would you like to tell more of what happened then, or do you want to feed first?"

"Ohuh?" I was caught slightly off guard by his question, but I quickly regained my senses. "I will tell you after I hunt. You can come along if you want, but I warn you that it won't be pretty. It is your choice," I replied, using a voice that I did not completely recognize.

I stood up to leave and found that Hades was planning on following. I wondered why he had decided to come, and I promised myself to ask him later. I let go of all my normal emotions and held onto the more animalistic feelings. I discovered the scent spilt human blood. I had never tried human blood before, so I pondered what it would taste like. I also wondered who it could be.

I followed the strong smell a short distance away. When I was finally in the vicinity of the wounded human, I gave a moment to stare over at them. My eyes widened at who I saw.

Alexander— I saw Alexander Sterling.

I glanced behind me quickly, before allowing my gaze to settle back on the hateful man. I wondered if I should tell Hades who I saw. I licked my lips hungrily as I eyed the gash in the man's arm; I doubted that telling Hades now would make any difference to the final outcome.

I looked into Alexander's ghastly eyes and pure terror. I could tell that he knew something was here with him, but I could also tell that he had no idea what it was. I felt myself grin. He was finally going to pay for what he did to my mother and for what he threatened to do to me.

I lunged forward and latched onto his throat with my knife-like teeth. The force of me running at him knocked Alexander to the ground. I tore at his bleeding arm with my sharp nails, and pulled away a chunk of flesh from his neck. The elastic skin stretched for a little bit before snapping way. Alexander gurgled and choked on his own blood as the last moments of life remained with him. He clutched onto life for a little while longer than I had expected, but it pleased me that he would be feeling more pain that way. I tore at his neck and snarled while I swallowed up pieces of blood soaked meat. The blood that entered my stomach helped alleviate any uncomfortable feelings that had been there before.

When I came back to my human senses, I could not help but to just stare at the mess that I had created. I rid myself of the mauled body and checked myself over. I was relieved to find that I somehow had managed to avoid staining myself with blood— other than my face, that is.

I walked back towards the cabins and discovered Hades not too far away. He had stopped and had allowed me to carry on ahead. Hades looked at me, smiled warmly, and then hugged me. We walked back to my cabin and I told Hades more of what had happened to my mom, and he just started to hug me. He tried to comfort me by telling me that everything was going to be fine. We just stayed like that for a while, before I started to feel groggy.

"Answer me this, who was the man that you killed?" he asked.

"Alexander," I growled. "I killed that man. I just hope that he will not be able to cross the river Styx and enter the underworld."

"Hey, don't worry about that now. Why don't you get some sleep, you seem tired."

Wordlessly, I agreed with him completely. I laid down on my bed and shut my eyes, listening to him hum the lyrics of one of my favorite songs. 'Into the Flood' by Deepfield. It was surprising how well he could do it. I relaxed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning I woke up in Hades' arms. I was startled at first, but soon calmed down. He said that he was only going to stay for a short while, so that I was not bothered by him. He and I had talked plenty last night, and he asked me to actually live in the underworld with him and his wife Persephone. He asked me if I knew of the Greek stories and I told him that I knew two stories. One being the story of his wife, and the other about the gorgon Medusa. He said that Persephone had always wanted to become a mother, and he also told me that I would get my own room in the palace.

"Can I have a room in the same wing with you and mom?" I asked, hopeful. "And will I be able to see Raven in the underworld?"

Hades opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a sharp rapping at the door. I answered the door, surprised to find Amber standing there with an excited grin on her face.

"Guess what, Luna?" she started, continuing before I was given the chance to answer. "We have a new demigod working here! His name is Light Yagami, and he came all this way from Japan! He looks like a son of Zeus." She gave a small sigh. "The reason the others and I think that is because he has the same electric-blue eyes as Zeus himself. I talked to him on his first day because I know how it feels to be new and not have anyone to talk to, you know? He told me that he would rather study for the exams he still has to take in Japan, even though he is currently in the U.S." She paused for a moment, thinking to herself. "I managed to get some information on Light. He is seventeen, a bored high school student, and he wants to get in to a good school. That was all he would tell me. However, there is one thing that I noticed. . ." She began to whisper. "He is always writing in a book that looks really cool, and he always has an apple with him. He also talks to himself a lot but not out loud- he whispers- but I have really good hearing. Sometimes I hear someone laughing in this rough voice and I can't seem to find whoever it is. I wish I could though." Amber looked upset for a moment. "One time I saw him throw in an apple in the air and it did not come down! It was like he knew someone was going to catch it but I don't know what to think anymore. . .

"I was talking to Father and he told me to talk to him in his cabin and get him to tell me what I wanted to hear. Apparently, I am very cunning like that." I could not help but to stare at the girl before me. Just how much information did she have to tell me anyway?

Amber's bucket-full of information was quickly cut off by a long, loud scream. We all jumped and froze. Someone was screaming their head off, claiming that someone else had just died.

0o0

That day we had three demigod deaths. In Greek culture, you had a rap that you put the body in and then the body was burned. We did just that.Light looked very calm at the ceremonies. It was like he knew something was going to happen. Just then a huge lightning bolt appeared above his head, startling everyone. Instantly, we all knew he was a son of Zeus and it was just a matter of time before he was going to be claimed.

That night, Father and I went to the Zeus cabin and we talked to Light.

"I have to leave," he said. "If not, I will be in some big trouble. What if someone found out that I was behind the three demigod deaths?"

I stared at him, letting the realization dawn on me, and suddenly screamed at the top of my lungs. "If you leave, I will tell everyone that it was you that killed those three, and I will make it so that you can't get in to the underworld!"

He then gave a sinister laugh, sounding as though he was mad. "Those who use the death note can't go to heaven or hell so that won't matter to me."

I started to tear up and cry. "I feel this connection with you. It's like we belong together, and if you leave I will be miserable."

His expression made him look as though I had just asked him if he wore ladies underwear. "I thought that it was just because you talked to me, but I feel the same."

"Don't leave me! I won't make it without you."

Then he leaned forward and kissed me. Hades cleared his throat, alerting us to his presence, and that was when we realized that we were in big trouble. He looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I was the one that kissed him, so don't yell at him, please!" I stepped in front of Light to protect him. "If you rough him up, there will be a war. I'll gladly start it." My fangs extended and my voice changed to the one that I did not know, and Hades looked like he was ready for war. "Go away and let me deal with this on my own. . . And tell Persephone that I will be coming, so thank you and goodbye."

When Light found out that I was a vampire, he stared with wide eyes. "Change me so that we can be together forever, please?"

"It will hurt and it will burn like you are in a fire, and I won't be able to help you," I warned. Light ignored my warning, and sat on the bed showing me his neck. I sighed. "If you want, I could go get one of the Apollo kids to bring some ice for you afterward?"

"No!" he shouted, causing me to jump. "I don't want to put you in danger." He calmed down. "All I need you to do is just bite me and hold my hand."

"Yes you are right."I bit down on his neck and savored the sweet flavor of his blood. It had the faintest taste of apples. I wanted to have more, but I knew that I had to stop soon. When I had enough, and I knew that he was full of venom, I stopped. He started to cry like it really hurt. All I could say was that I was so sorry. I held him close to me until he went limb. It was like he died, but I knew better. I held him until I fell asleep.

He woke me up when I felt him kiss me. "Let's hunt," he said.

It was like taking care of a baby. He was cute before the change, but now he was gorgeous. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Hades saw the two of us together and he did not like it. Hades called Light and I into my cabin to talk.

"What in the world is going on here?" he asked.

Light and I looked at each other, thinking who was going to open their mouth first. Well, I was the stupid one.

"I changed him because I love him and he wanted to be a vampire."

"What are you teaching him to hunt? Animals or humans?" he asked, sounding like a unique mixture of angry and concerned.

"Animals; he is getting good at it, so what should it matter to you?"

"What will his family think?"

Light finally decided to speak up. "They think that I am dead, so there's no problem there, and would the two of you stop talking about me like I am not here because I am here! And don't I get to say anything about this? So what if I love Luna? I know that she loves me, and I wanted to do this in my cabin but here I go." He got down onto one knee. "Luna, will you marry me?"

My breath caught in my throat. "Yes," I said when I found my voice.

Hades grew very angry. "Wait; hold on a minute, you are supposed to ask for my permission! She is my only child, so you need to have my blessing to get married."

I started to cry and then ran out ofthe cabin. I went to Light's cabin and was trying to calm down. Before I changed,Light came after me to see if I was okay. He found me in his cabin, and saw that I was really miserable.

"What is wrong honey? What is the matter?"

I fell into his arms and bawled. After a while, I had calmed down enough to speak. "I am getting married and my mom is not here to see this!" That was when I started to change and Light did not know what to do. He settled for what he thought to be correct, and he let me bite him. It was different form the first time when I had changed him into a vampire. It was much gentler than before. After a while I was back to myself.

I looked at Light and gasped. He looked bad, he was as white as bone and he must have been dizzy. He collapsed on to his bed. I was scared and I was thinking about what I could do to help him. I realized he let me bite him, so I must have taken so much blood. I felt horrible.

I smelled the scent of human blood, so I went to see who it was. To my surprise, I discovered a guy bleeding to death outside, so I was like 'okay this is cool'. I pulled the guy into our cabin and I made Light drink from him. It was not long before Light was okay again.

"What happened here? Why is L here and why is he on top of me?" he asked, stunned.

I thought for a moment. "Well, he was lying on our doorstep dying and we just finished the job." I gave a nervous laugh. "Let's get rid of the body."

"What did my blood taste like to you?"

"The first or the second time?" I asked.

He laughed. "Both."

"The first time it tasted like apples, and then the other time it tasted like love. I know it sounds weird but that is just what I taste. . . Do you want to try mine? I know that you are only a newborn, but I think that you might like it."

He didn't know what to do but I started to kiss him and hug him. That time I felt him bite my neck. He was trying to keep it in his mouth, and I felt the blood oozing out of the wound. He was trying to keep it from dripping onto the floor. I soon started to feel weak and dizzy. I was thinking about how I just wanted it all to end. I started to cry and Light let go of me. He then proceeded to hold me, lifting me onto the bed so that he could lay me down. Once I was on the bed, he sat in the corner and stared at me. Then I passed out from lack of blood, but I don't know what happened then.

I woke up three hours later to find him still staring at me to make sure that I was still alive. He looked as though he had been crying.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know that I took that much blood from you, honey, so don't be mad at me please," Light said.

"I am not mad at you, sweetie," I assured him. "I figured something like this was going to happen."

Suddenly, Light grew mad. He didn't hit me; he just became frustrated because he was still so new. He got mad and he started to yell.

"I could have killed you! What would I have done then, tell me?"

I just hugged him. "Shh, it's okay, honey, I'm the one that is sorry. I should have said something the minute that I felt dizzy, okay? I am the one that you should be mad at, not yourself."

"Do you want to know what your blood tasted like to me?" he suddenly asked.

"Sure," I said.

"It tasted like candy apples and hope. I know that sounds weird, but that is what I tasted."

I was a little shocked, but I figured that was what it tasted like. Just then the dinner horn sounded. Light and I stood up to leave. At dinner Light and I made the announcement that we were getting married.

Zeus showed up and he didn't look happy


	4. Chapter 4

What in hell is going on here? You are my son, so you are supposed to marry one of Aphrodite's girls! Not Hades' kid!" Zeus roared.

Light changed. "I may not know you, and you may be a god, but you have no right to tell me who I can and can not marry. I have made up my mind, and I am going to marry Luna. If you do not like it you can shove it where the sun doesn't shine. I love Luna and I know she loves me. I know we belong together. Sure, Hades was mad at first but he got over it so maybe it is time for you, old man, to get over it as well!"

Zeus was shocked at Light's outburst. Light glared at the god for a short while, before running out of the pavilion and straight for the forest. I looked at Zeus and scowled.

"You have no idea what Light has gone through, and did you know that I saved him from himself? I hope that you are happy with yourself now," I said. After that, I went after Light. I believed that he went to his favorite place in the forest. He had a favorite tree that he liked to sit under, so I thought that it would be a good place to start searching.

When I arrived, I was relieved to see that he was actually there. He was hugging his knees to his chest like he did when he was upset. He looked very angry. I hugged him and I told him that I was proud of him for standing up for him and me. "I love you Light. I truly do hope that you know that," I whispered.

"Luna, I do know that and I love you too, sweetheart."

Then we saw Amber, my best friend at camp, just wandering around. She looked as though she was one of us, dead, but we didn't ask. She was the one that spoke first. "Are the two of you vamps?" She asked.

Light did not say anything, but stupid little me decided to speak up. "Yes we are; Light is a newborn, and I have been a vamp since I was seventeen. . . That was four years ago. Amber please do not say anything, please! That would put him into more danger than you think, so please keep your mouth shut."

She stared for a moment, before giving a small smile. "Don't worry; I would not blab one of my best friend and her boyfriend, plus the children of Nyx are all vamps as well, but no one knows. Don't worry." She looked at Light. He had finally stretched out, but he still looked pissed off. "When was the last time you hunted?" Amber asked Light.

"Last night, but I am still thirsty."

0o0

That night the three of us went hunting. All three of us managed to get a bear, so we all shared the huge animal. After we were finished we all talked, but Light was still very angry. I instructed Amber to go to her cabin, and I told her that I would take care of Light. Light finally broke down when we got home. Before I had left to go find Light earlier in the day, I had told Hades that Zeus would be rooming with him so that I could keep Light safe. Because of that, Hades and Zeus were currently in my cabin and arguing. I decided that I was going to stay with Light. Light soon started to cry.

"What is wrong, honey? Is there anything I could get for you, or is there any way that I could help?" I asked.

"I yelled at my father and he doesn't like you, so he won't come to our wedding," he explained.

"Maybe not your father, but Hera, Nyx, and others will be coming, so don't worry. Hera is the one that is marrying us, so don't let Zeus get you down."

Light was shocked. "When do you want to tell him that we are both vamps, and does your dad even know?"

"My dad has known since he met me. He went hunting with me the first night, so if you want we can tell your father now."

We went to the Hades cabin where Hades and Zeus were still fighting. It was not fun to watch. "Will the two of you stop fighting long enough to hear what we have to say?" I yelled.

It was surprising to see them instantly go quiet and turn to listen. Light decided to speak up. "My first day here was great because I talked to Luna, and the days that I didn't talk to Luna were really bad. I didn't end up talking to her again until my third week here, so those days were the worst days of my life. When I finally talked to her again, I kissed her and she kissed me back. She also told her father to leave us alone. She yelled at him and walked away bravely. That was also the day that I found out that she is a vampire. I soon asked her to change me into a vampire as well, and the venom burns like you would not believe. However; I chose this life to be with her. I love Luna, and I know that she loves me back. I have felt something for her since the day I first met her. I just want you to know that you won't change my mind, and that if you don't like it then you don't have to be at the wedding."

Zeus glared for a while, and sighed when he realized that he really could not change Light's mind. "You may marry her, but I still don't like her."

Light blew up at that point, his face growing red. "Why don't you like her? She is loving and sweet! I don't get what you're talking about, old man!"

I chose to speak up then. "Exactly what he said—"I pointed at Light, "—and just to let you know, our wedding is in a week. So, thank you and good bye."

Having had enough, we decided to leave and head back to our cabin. We started to get ready for bed as soon as we arrived, but we heard a knock on the door before we could actually sleep. It was Hermes and Apollo.

The two gods bowed. "We are here to help with the wedding, and may we ask when it is on?" they asked in complete union. I instantly felt the blood drain from my face. Light was also stunned.

"We are having it in a week, so can we do this tomorrow? We're both tried, you see," Light explained.

Apollo smiled. "Sure. We both are going to be here for it, so whenever you both are ready. But I am going to leave some stuff for you Luna to do yourselves. We suggest that you start thinking about your wedding dress color, style, what you want on it, and specific appliqués if any. Light, we have to get your tux ready; is there anything that we could do for you right now?"

"Umm, Hermes, could you go and deliver the inventions, please?" I asked as I held out some readily prepared envelopes.

"Certainly," Hermes replied politely, taking the envelopes and dragging Apollo away with him.

"What type of dresses are you thinking about getting made?" Light asked, relieved that the two gods were gone.

"I am thinking about getting a sapphire-blue dress in a German-gothic style, corset included, and with the princess 'A' skirt with a middle 'V' parting. There will be blue jewels and small flowers for decorations. The lace on the skirt part of the dress needs to be a shade lighter than the dress itself, and the length has to come to about my knees. I hope that the dress will look like how I want it to look. Oh, and I would love the floral applications to be blue roses, perhaps," I said, describing the image inside my head.

"Sure, blue is a good color and it looks good on the both of us," Light said in agreement.

After that, we went to bed and slept like we always do: me in his arms and the both of us singing to each other to relax and lull the other into sleep.

In the morning Zeus wouldn't even glance our way. It was like he did not even know us. We sat with Apollo, Hermes, Hades, and Amber so that we could work out the final details of the wedding. I showed Apollo and Hermes my designs for my wedding dress and Amber's event dress as well. He said that he would get to them as soon as he could, and that he just needed to get our measurements. He said that he had to set up our honeymoon as well. We were required to choose the location for it

"Wherever we go does not really matter, just as long as there is a forest nearby," I said.

"Why?" Apollo asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"The reason why is that Light and I are both vampires. We need to feed every night, so that we don't go crazy, and we only feed on animals," I explained.

As the day went on, people were growing continually nicer to us, but it was as though they were frightened of us more than anything. We couldn't deal with it at the time because we had to focus on our wedding preparations. Light and I went for a walk to clear our minds and to hopefully gain some inspirations. He later mentioned that he had something for me, and that I would receive it when we covered more walking distance. My stomach flipped in anticipation over what it may have been.

After a while, Light stopped walking and dropped onto one knee. My stomach fluttered again. He pulled out a huge ring, causing me to gasp. It was a twenty-four karat Plasmon band with five fifteen karat diamonds that circled and surrendered a huge rose-cut deep-blue sapphire. I told him that I loved it, as soon as I found my voice. Light let out the breath that he had been holding, having been afraid that I would not like the gift. I asked him if he got the wedding rings and he replied with a proud "yes".

"Why the need to ask?"

"The reason is that I want to go into the city so that I could get you a gift as well," I confessed.

We were then approached by Apollo.


	5. Chapter 5

When we were approached by Apollo he didn't look happy he looked like someone died. Light asked "What has happened?"

Apollo said "Hades has fallen very ill, they don't think he is going to make the wedding "

Light said "but he is a god there for he cannot die"

"Well someone made a poison just for him because he is going to die he sent me go get you"

I said "Then why in the heck are we standing around talking while my daddy is dying!"

He nodded and we went to my cabin. I knew the only way to save my dad and I am not going to lose him now that I found him. I have gone though my whole life not knowing if he was looking for me or if he even loved me. When I got to my cabin I started to cry but I knew I had to stay strong for all of us. We I saw my dad he looked bad he looked like he was dead. I said "Could you all leave but light give us time to be with my dad ". They all said "sure "

Light said" Luna I hope you're not thinking what I think your thinking come on he is a god someone will notice something is different "

"So what Light he is my dad I have to save him there is no way in hell I am going to let him go "

"Okay Luna whatever you think is right I will be there with you I love you "

We both looked at him I felt this pang of sorrow what if this doesn't work what if I lose my dad.

"Hey dad are you awake? I am here so isn't Light "

"Hey baby yeah I am I feel like crap. Hey Light"

"Dad I am going to fix you the only way possible okay I am going to turn you into one of us but it is going to hurt and it burns like you are on fire and you're going to want to scream but you can't I will hold your hand and be here okay "

" Luna that is why I had them get you two was to see if you could do this I don't know if this is going to work "

"Neither do I "

I knelt down by the bed my dad showed his neck I could see the pulse in his neck. I bit him and his blood tasted so good and sweet. He started to twitch and he sounded like he was in pain. I let go of him and wiped my mouth light helped me up and cleaned the rest of the blood of my face. I went back next to the bed and held my dad's hand and kept him quite I started to sing my lullaby for him. After a while his hand went limp I started to cry Light came over and held me while I cried. Hades looked like me when I am asleep and he looked so peaceful like he has not a care in the world.

"Luna sweetheart why are you crying everything is going to be okay see I am a live" Hades said weakly

"Dad do you feel different like more powerful "

"Nope I am just really thirsty like I need to feed "

"Light has everyone gone to bed so he can feed the first time without everyone in the woods"

"Yep everyone has gone to bed "

"Dad can you stand up "

"Yes I can do I look any different? "

"Yes you do really your eyes are a darker green and your hair is longer"

"Sweet I was trying to grow it out "

We walked to the woods and it was a quicker walk than usual. When we got there Light said "Hades close your eyes and focus on the woods what do you smell?"

Hades closed his eyes and said "I smell an earthy smell like deer or elk?"

I said, "Nice job but how did you know that was elk?"

"The reason I know that is that you have come home smelling like that "

"Okay I am sorry for that "

Light said" Give into your instincts okay find that scent again focus okay "

Hades closed his eyes focused hard so he could find it again. Without word he took off. I was too slow because he got to the animal before I could. He was quick and clean the body didn't look bad.

"Dad are you still thirsty or do you want to feed more "

"Nope I am good. Hey what are we going to tell people when they see that I am better?"

"Don't worry about that dad I have it worked out okay things are under control"

We walked back to the cabin It was weird I had a coven of vampires that I created that was a cool feeling. Light held my hand the way he did earlier. I could still feel that he was afraid of Zeus. I had him under control. Hades looked like he was a little kid again he looked at everything different. I don't know what is going to happen next I really don't but I know it is going to be good and it is going to be a blast .


	6. Chapter 6

We heard something behind us. I turned around to see what it was and I smelt the ocean so I knew one person had to be there Poseidon the god of the Seas.

"Dad"

"Yes Luna"

"You need to turn around someone is here to see you"

Just then Poseidon said "What big bro you going to ignore me I just came to see if your still alive and well"

Hades go t mad "Maybe I don't want to see you and you know what I am fine and more alive than ever"

"But you almost died they said you weren't going to see you daughter get married"

"Luna saved me that is all you need to know"

"I want to know how she did it I want to know how she broke my poison"

I changed I felt all eyes on me to see what I was going to do.

Light spoke "Luna clam down honey you're going to hurt someone or yourself "

"Light if you don't let go of me now and get the heck out of my way I am going to hurt you "

"Luna you know you would never hurt me honey"

At this moment everything is red and I have this metal taste in my mouth. I want to kill him but that makes me no better than he is. I jump on him and knock him out.

"Luna what are you going to do "Light asked

" I am going to bring him justice I am going to take him to Zoë nightshade she is the judge she is powerful so she can take him to Artemis she can turn him into a fish "

Just as I said that they both showed up and asked "what do you want"

I bowed" Goddess this man tried to kill my father and ruin my wedding "

"And you want me to turn him to a fish even though he is a god himself

"Yes Lady Artemis"

"Artemis "

"Yes Zoë"

"I have watched over Luna from the time she was born .I know what is in her heart if she wants him turned in to a fish I say you turn him into a fish for me her plus he talks crap about you behind your back"

"Luna daughter of Hades I will turn him into a fish for the rest of his days"

"Thank you Goddess "

"When were you going to invite me to your wedding?"

"I sent Hermes to find you with your invitation. He never found you but you are formally invited to Light and I's wedding"

"Luna Zoë and I will be there to see your happiest day of your long life"

She and I both looked at Poseidon and he turned in to a goldfish and then she called an eagle and he was eaten.

Light said" Luna" when everyone was not looking.

"Yes baby"

"Are you feeling better now because I want to kiss you "

"Get over here and kiss me like you mean it"

When Light kissed me it was like the first kiss all over again fireworks. Then I heard dad cough and I knew that wasn't good so I broke the kiss to see him on the ground. I ran to him Light was right next to me to help me if I needed it.

"Goddess I need to get back and take care of my father is it okay if we leave you here"

"Yes child I will be staying in my cabin to be here for your wedding or to help you if you need it with your dad"

"Good night" we both said. Light and I took off to our cabin and I don't know what to do now with dad.

"Light do you have any ideas on how I can help him?"

"Luna give him some of your blood maybe that will help him out more than animal blood"

"Light I don't know how that is going to work I have never done it that way before and I don't know okay"

"Luna you got a try okay do it for your dad"

I got to the bed where we had put my dad and said "dad you have to get up now you have to"

He woke up but he didn't look good.

"Dad I am going to give you my wrist and I want you to bite me and drink as much as you can handle got it "

"Luna I don't know "

"Dad do it now please I don't want to lose you"

He tried to sit up but he couldn't I had to help him that is when he bit me it was painful and he hit a main vein in my arm I felt sick but I knew I was doing the right thing by doing this. I started to feel like I was going to pass out. I had to keep going with this all I could do was hope that it was working.

"Dad you need to stop I am going to pass out if you don't "

"Luna "I heard Light but it was so far away I couldn't focus.

"Hades you need to stop, you are going to hurt her."

That was the last thing I heard I passed out. I was so tired. I felt like someone picked me up then put me down again. This was the second time this has happened the first time was with Light this time it was with Hades I hoped he felt better. I woke up three hours later on my bed with light next to me and Hades in the chair next to my bed where he was the first time I passed out near him.

"Daddy "I said weakly

"Luna is you okay you passed out and I feel like crap for doing that to you baby."

"Do you feel better? That is all I care about right now is that you are better."

"Yes Luna I am better thanks to you again."

He got up and gave me a hug and said "I love you baby you're the reason I had one kid was so I could focus all of my time on you. I know I wasn't there all the time but I was there you just don't remember "

"I love you too I do remember you. You gave me the bunny over there when I was little right? That was when I found my favorite color was black"

"Yep why don't you go back to sleep and in the morning we will hunt and make you stronger"

I hugged my dad real tight I was not going to let go that quit. He has been a major part of my life now.

"Night dad you can stay here tonight I love you too don't leave me "

" wow kid I won't just relax and go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow night "


	7. Chapter 7

That night I slept like a baby I knew that I had to finish getting my wedding ready to go. When I woke up dad was still asleep in the chair I picked up a blanket and covered him up. My dad looks a lot better he has color to him and he looks like he did before he got sick I am so happy I have my dad. I have Light and I know that things are going to get tougher but I know that things are going to get better. I just hope that my mom can see me now I have helped two people and I have made many friends. I looked at Light and he looks so peaceful so calm even after last night. I wish I could feel that way all the time but I am too much like my mom to chill out. I cover Light back up and kiss him on the forehead and walk out the door to go hunting. I was on my way there and I saw Amber she knew something was up.

"Morning Luna you sure look tired"

"Hey Amber yeah I am tired had some excitement last night"

"How is your dad doing?"

"He is better because of me "

"Luna you didn't turn him did you?"

" Yes Amber ,and I took in hunting last night and he was fine until uncle Poseidon came along and tried to get him to tell him how he got of his poison that he made him and Airtimes did me a favor and turned him into a gold fish and he was eaten"

"So your dad is now one of us?"

"Yes and last night after that entire thing he fainted and I made him drink some of my blood"

"What no Luna! You have no Idea how that is going to work with his system"

" Amber I had to do it okay I found my dad I am not going to lose him that easily no freaking way am I going to let him go Amber"

I started to cry this was tough for me to say out loud everything that I had felt and thought. Amber gave me a hug and told me everything was going to be okay.

"Luna how about you and I find a mountain lion and feed I know you're tired from last night"

"That is why I am outside before everyone else I need to feed I have to finish planning a weeding for next Friday"

"Wow it is coming up fast we moved it to two weeks"

"Do you want me to come over with you after the hunt so we can plan my dress too?"

"I know you really want to get your dress"

"Of course I do!"

I smelled the lion in the trees I changed and went after it I guess Amber got the hint and came after to make sure I shared. I jumped on it and she went behind me to break its back while I broke its neck when we both heard the crack we sank out fangs into the animal it was huge so we felt full in a matter of seconds.

"Luna do you feel better now?"

"Yes I do let's get back to the cabin before the guys wake up I want to be there when they wake up"

On that we took off running I was faster than she was I was the first on back to the cabin and then she was right behind me. When I opened the door to my cabin I could see the guys we still asleep they were so cute.

"I Luna daughter of Hades invite you Amber daughter of Nyx into my cabin"

Amber and I walked in and she almost started to laugh but I said" keep it down they are passed out let them sleep"

I moved my dad to the other bed that was in there and he was heavy so I had to have Amber help me. We got him on the bed and tucked him in and Amber sat there in awe of how much I cared about him and everything. I sat on my bed next to Light and I pulled him close to me and kissed him on the forehead. Amber again looked at me in awe of how much I care about Light she thought I was kidding when I told her how much I cared. I looked at Amber and said "What did I do something weird"

"No Luna you did something right and something so sweet I think It is so cute that you care about them like this like you're not going to let go"

"Your right Amber I am not going to let either of them go"

Just then Light woke up and kissed me said" Good miring beautiful"

"Well thanks Light but you better be talking to Luna and not me" Amber said

Light jumped up and almost hit me.

"Hey Amber when did you get here"

"Luna and I went hunting together"

"Morning Light" I said.

"Morning Baby"

We kissed again and then my dad woke up and started to laugh his butt off saying" Trying to get it perfect"

"Daddy so what if we are, Are you feeling better"

"Yes I am"

"Dad why don't you and Light go for a hunt so you can get ready and so you don't have to hear all the girl talk"

"Okay come on Light"

That was when they left and we did our thing. Amber's dress is going to be long it goes to the floor. The color is going to be black and it is going to have a fitted top to it and skulls all the way around the dress. When we were done with the dress and got all the wedding stuff done the guys came back in and they said "what do we have to do?"

"Nothing" I said

"All of the wedding stuff is done" Amber said

I am ready to have the wedding but I have to wait I went over to Light and Kissed him like I meant it and he fell on the floor and I fell on top of him. Dad picked me up and put me on the bed and he picked him up and put him on the bed. Amber left right after that and Light and I took a nap together.


	8. Chapter 8

When light and I got up from our nap we heard people yelling like there was a war outside. I looked out the window and guess what a war was outside. People on fire others trying to help others fighting monsters and it was bad. I saw amber on the ground hurt and I went to her right away she had a cut on her arm that went from her shoulder to her wrist and it was green and infected. I could tell she was in pain but I asked her "What is going on Amber tell me please"

She said weakly "The old head god Kronos wants his seat back in Olympus"

I knew that name somewhere. Then it hit me Kronos is my grandfather but in the story he was cut in to pieces and buried. Who in their right mind would let this guy out he tried to us the titans against his own children that is plain wrong. I lifted amber up and carried her to my cabin and I looked at Light and he jumped up to help me with her.

"Luna what in the world is going on out there?"

I simply said" A war go help the rest of the kids they are family you know what to do give in to your instincts "

He nodded and grabbed his sword and got out to the fight. I took one look at her arm and I knew it was bad so what I did was bit my wrist and offered it to her she was losing too much blood too fast. She would not take it at first but my blood must have smelt good to her because she took it and at first it hurt like crap but I was starting to feel good. I pulled my wrist away after a while and she hissed at me but she was herself for the time being. I poured peroxide on the cut and it bubbled like a witch's brew. Amber cried out in pain I kept working. I heard an explosion then the screams of pain and anguish. I looked back at amber's arm and it was starting to look better good my blood must be working. I saw light fighting he looked like a god with a sword I started to pray to my father hoping that he would keep my life my light in this world safe. I was worried about us all. Who in their right mind would let Kronos out of his prison someone crazy. Then it all stopped like time froze. I was the only thing that wasn't frozen in this. Then a bright light appeared in front of me.

"Luna I am Kronos your grandfather"

"Okay why are you here and trying to kill my family I know you want your seat back but there is no way in hell that you're going to get it back you're the one that tried to eat your kids then tried to take over the freaking world!"

I heard something behind me like praying it was amber. I knew my blood wasn't going to work she need something stronger like the blood of a god. I ran over to her ignoring the old titan who I was talking to.

"Amber you're not going to die you have to stay with me think of the wedding your dress that you made your self remember that the black dress that is going to make everyone to look you and not me. You have to stay with me honey "

"Luna I will be there with your mom" with that she went limp I felt this emptiness I felt the day that my mom died. I couldn't help it I fell to the floor Kronos went to help me but I yelled at him "If it was for you she would still be here! She would still be alive to help me with my wedding that is now going to be moved thanks to you jerk wad!"

"Luna so what "

I felt so mad and all I felt is this hate that I only felt for one person in the whole world. I started to shake and tremble and the whole room turned red and my mouth was starting to hurt. The next thing I know is I jump on him and I hear shredding metallic sound and an uggg sound. I looked down and he was dead I had no blood on me what so ever and no blood on the floor. That is when everything stops and everything goes back to normal. All but those who we lost that day, I ran out the door so I could go find Light to see if he was okay and so I could tell him about amber and about everything

I found Light he was fine a little dirty and sweaty but he looks hot. I ran and jumped into his arms and kissed him all over his face.

"Light I am so glad your okay I have some bad news"

"Luna I listened to you okay what happened you look like someone… "

"Light Amber died I tried to save her but my blood wasn't strong enough to save her and I met my grandfather Kronos he is the one that started all of this!"

"Shhh Luna everything is going to be okay what happened with Kronos."

"He tried to talk to me but I took him apart piece by piece and where is my father.

"Luna I am right behind you what do you need? "

"Two things I want to know how Kronos got here and I wanted my dad so he could give me a hug and be there "

"Light why is Luna like this?" He asked mid hug

"Luna is like this because she killed Kronos and because he killed amber"

"Oh Honey it is okay I promise things are going to be okay" he let me cry into his chest and held me tight.

That night we had a funeral for amber all of her sisters where there even her mom was there. I got to say a few things for her. "Amber was my best friend she was there when I needed her. She was there to help with my wedding I will miss her."

She was wrapped in a black silk wrap with her mom on hit holding a full moon. I lit the fire and you could smell her favorite foods I thought that was weird.

I held on tight to my family that I have now and I know I am not going to let them go.


	9. Chapter 9

When we got back to the cabin I felt really bad. Light was right behind me.

"Luna I know your upset I know you tried to save her you did your best stop blaming yourself for her being gone honey"

"Who says I am blaming myself Light yes I know I tried to save her okay she was like my sister honey how would you feel if you lost your mom then lose your best friend?"

"Luna honey I love you to bits you know that right"

"Yes and I love you too"

That was when I heard a knock on the door it was my dad.

"Hey Luna how are you feeling honey do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"I feel okay I just miss her like crazy you know this is the same way I felt when mom was killed and dad sure I really don't want to be alone tonight "

"Sure thing Luna"

"Luna"

"Yes Light"

"Luna you are not thinking what I think you're thinking right"

" Maybe I am thinking about moving the wedding I am just tired of everyone I love getting hurt or worse I don't want to lose you too honey put yourself in my place how would you feel Light!"

He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and kissed me on the cheek. He and I moved to sit on the bed so we could just cuddle and that was different.

"Dad don't worry I will not leave you I won't leave at all you guys are too important "

"Luna "

"Yes light "

"Kiss me like you love me to death and be my world"

"Of course"

I kissed light and it was magic. After I pulled away from the kiss he passed out.

"Light wake up honey please you need to get up you are my light in this world honey please "

"Luna "he whispered and went limp and cold.

"Dad what do I do I can't lose him too"

"Go to the underworld and get him back "

"Dad I can't pull what Hercules pulled he was more of a god then me I am only a demi-god and a vampire"

"What do you mean I don't love him he is my better half how dare you "

That was when I changed I felt so mad at him for saying that.

"Then go get him back"

"Take me to the underworld and I will "

When we got to the underworld I was still mad I hit him a few times on the way but who cares.

"Luna see the green water he is in there see"

"I see him dad "

"Luna you will die before you get him"

"No dad I won't "

I dove in after him I started to feel old but I got to him and I felt really odd more powerful. When I got out of the water I looked down and I was glowing like I was a full goddess.

"Dad what in the hell is this "

"Luna you are a full goddess"

"Dad let's get back to camp so I can get my husband back "


	10. Chapter 10

When we got back to camp I knew we had to hurry. We got back to our cabin; I put light soul back in his body.

"Light honey you have to wake up please if you love me you will wake up!" I kissed him with passion his eyes slowly opened. I broke the kiss.

"Luna what happened? Why do I feel like a human again honey I hate this fix it!"

" Just relax honey I will fix it late why don't you take a nap and get rested okay Shhh I will be with you see right here not leaving."

I waited till he was asleep to talk to my dad.

" Dad why is he human again that has never happened before could it be that when I went to get him back I got the human part back and not the vampire part "

"That could be it Luna you will have to turn him again"

"Dad I put him though too much pain the first time"

"Luna you have to do it you heard him yourself he doesn't like he is pasted out now do it"

I went back into the cabin and I took one look at Light and he looked so peaceful. I didn't want to break that but I knew he didn't like being human. He moved just right and he showed his neck and then the smell of his blood was just mouth watering. I bit down on his neck and I felt him tense up but then he relaxed after that I let go of him. He looked so peaceful again like this is what he wanted again. I guess he loves me more than I thought he did. I fell asleep with him in my arms. I was afraid that this wasn't going to work because I brought him back from the dead. I woke up to someone screaming it was Light.

"Light what's wrong honey?"

"It is okay I am sorry I had a nightmare can you change me back now "

"Light I changed you while you were asleep is that what your nightmare was about?"

"No it was about me losing you for good but I died and all of this other stuff that I don't want to talk about"

"Light honey you did die I had to go to the underworld and get you back but I got the human part and not the vamp part I am sorry Light."

"Luna I am not mad at you, you tried your best you got me back isn't that all that matters .I got you back I Love you Luna "

"I love you too Light want to see my dress"

"Luna I thought that I wasn't allowed to see the dress till the day of the wedding"

"Light this is no normal wedding Light there is something I have to tell you"

"What are you okay no you're not preggers are you?"

"Light I am fine and you have to do something to get that way. No Light when I saved you I became a full goddess."

"What no way can we still get married."

"Yes now let get my dress on"

I put my dress on it fit right it was perfect. I showed Light and the look on his face was priceless.

"Honey you look great I am the luckiest vamp in the world to get to marry you "

"We get to be married on Mount Olympus and Hera is going to marry us"

"When do we get married "

"Next week honey I am going to get out of my dress"

"Luna show me ambers dress"

"Light I can't "

"Yes you can "

"Here it is she worked on it herself "

I started to cry I miss her so much I can't believe she is gone. I almost lost light

"Luna come here "

I went and sat on the bed with him I was back in my Pj's.

"Luna you did your best you killed Kronos for her you have to move on she is your dad palace with your mom right now"

"How do you know that "

"I was there for a little bit before you got me back your mom loves me to bits too"

That was when I lost it knowing my mom loves light that makes me feel so much better"

Light and I sat on the bed and cuddled together for a while. Then we went to go on a hunt he still had his skills I was happy about that. We went back to our cabin I didn't feel like eating with the rest of the kids I couldn't face them just yet. Light stayed in the cabin with me he still is new to this his eyes need a chance to turn back to their color. Light and I fell asleep with each other in our arms.


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning when Light and I woke up things felt better but they didn't feel like they should have. I heard a knock on the door and it was Damian I was shocked. He was one of my old boyfriends that I thought I was deeply in love with.

"Light honey we have a guest time to get up"

"I am up darling"

I kissed him like I kissed him every morning but this time it was filled with more love than ever.

"So Luna are you going to tell me who this guy is." Damian said in his thick Irish accent. That accent is what drew me to him but it turned out that he was a cheater and a fool.

"Right Light this is Damian and Damian this is Light my soon to be husband"

"Nice to meet you Damian Luna has told me so much about you". Light shook his hand

"Likewise what has my jewel been telling you?" He went to kiss me light came to my side in a flash.

"Damian I am not your Jewel you were the one that cheated on me remember that "

"I know Luna I want to get back together "

"I can't go back out with you I am with Light!"

"Damian I think you should leave now before I hurt you "Light said.

"Fine I'll go but you haven't seen the last of me got it I have been claimed as a son of Iris"

Then he stormed out the door and he slammed it.

"Luna are you okay babe? "

"Yeah Light I am it was hard seeing him again he and I went out for 7 months and 6 of the 7 months he was cheating on me with my best friend Jane" .

"I can't believe he had the nerve to ask you out even after you told him and I that we are getting married"

"That's him for you he is a major jerk so I am glad that you were there for me I love you honey"

"I love you too "

Then there was another knock on the door.

"Let me get it this time in case it is him again okay babe"

When Light got the door it was Zeus and Apollo.

"Hey guys come on in" Light said

They both looked upset.

I jumped up and said" Please let my dad be okay guys please"

They both said "Your father is okay Luna don't worry we have something to tell light so if you would please leave"

Light said" No she can stay whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of her" Light pulled me next to him and he held my hand.

"Fine you might need her in the end anyway" Zeus said.

"Light you know how you were claimed by mister Lighting bolt over here right"

"Yeah"

"Well he isn't your father "Apollo said

"Well then who is my dad then?"

"Light I am your Father" Apollo said

I held on to Light he looked like he was going to hit someone.

"Hey guys can you too leave so we can talk "

"Not yet I have to tell him something else your mom knows your alive "

"You didn't tell her did you "

"Yes I did I thought that his mom would want to know that her only son is getting married"

"Dad leave now you too Zeus"

They both ran out the door I guess he is mad enough to hit someone.

"Light honey everything is going to be okay I promise Light just look into my eyes and tell me what you see and feel"

"Luna I don't know who I am anymore I am so messed up and confused when I look into your eyes I see us together and I feel love"

"Light I know who you are , Your Light the guy I fell in love with the guy who has helped me with everything you have been by my side when I needed you "

Light went to say something but I cut him off and kissed him.

"Luna what is wrong with your arm?"

I looked down my sleeve came up my arm.

"It is nothing really"

"Luna you're not cutting are you "


	12. Chapter 12

"Light it is nothing okay just lay off" I say as I pull my sleeve down.

"Luna tell me you're not cutting!"

"Light back off please it is nothing just trust me?"

"Luna I am worried about you okay I mean with everything that has happened …"

"Light it is nothing. I know you are worried I am worried too just please "

"Okay Luna but if I see anymore on your arm I am going to do something about it"

"Fine Light"

I hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. I felt different like that feeling that you get when you know something is about to happen. Then there was a knock on the door Light jumped up to get it I guess he is afraid that Damien is going to try to get me again. I was Damien it was my dad.

He looked bad like some had just beaten the crap out of him. He had a black eye and cuts all over him his clothes were bloody someone must have whipped his shirt looked it.

"Luna "he said weakly and fell on the floor.

"Light help me get him on the bed "

He helped me pick him up and carry him. I went and got the first aid kit. I got out the peroxide I knew it was going to hurt him but I had to clean the cuts. I cut what was left of his shirt only to find burns on his chest I let out a sob but only a small one but Light must have heard me he came over to see what caused me to do that. Light just held me for only a moment but I knew if I needed help I had it. It took a lot out of me but I got all of the slashes on his back and the burns on his chest. I went to work on his face he had a lot of cuts there too. They were starting to look better, I was happy with that. I looked on his wrist and he had my name cut into his wrist and on the other he had Death on the other.

"Light you need to look at this"

"Luna what are you talking bout "

"He has cuts on his wrist and they are bad"

"Now I see them what are we going to do?"

"I know what we are going to do we are going to take care of him that is all we can do until he is better okay"

"Dad what is going on with you I love you, you know that right, why would you do that?"


	13. Chapter 13

That is when I started thinking holy crap this is like the nightmare. That was when I started freaking out.

"Light I know how this is going to end "

"Luna what is going on with you? You have this weird look in your eye"

"Light you're going to think that I am crazy but this is how my nightmares have been going "

"Okay babe"

That is when Dad woke up screaming. I jumped up the minute he stated.

"Dad it's okay Shhh relax. What happened Dad just tell me what in the heck is going on!"

"Luna where am I?"

"Dad your back here with Light and I, you were dumped on the steps don't you remember?"

"Luna all I remember is getting the crap beat out of me over you Luna "

"Huh dad why would someone…"

"Luna what is it what is going on you need to tell me!" Light yelled but he sounded so far away

" I don't know light okay let's just help my dad"

I am starting to feel faint but I knew had to stay strong for my dad if I lost him I knew I would be lost. I have lost my mom I am not going to lose my dad.

"Luna keep talking to me "my dad said

"Okay dad how do you feel like where is the pain"

"It is mostly in my chest and back area"

I looked at his back he was wiped and from the looks it looked like he took a good beating to protect me.

"Daddy I am going to put some salve on it and it has mint leaves and aloe okay so it is going to hurt and it is going to feel good at the same time "

He nodded his head he looked like he was trying not to scream and cry at the same time.

I got him all fixed up and then I gave him something to knock him out. When he was asleep I sat down on the floor and started to cry.

Light came over to me and held me . Luna why don't we go for a hunt


	14. Chapter 14

Light and I went for a hunt and we caught a bear but I wasn't very hungry. When we got back to the cabin light looked like he has something to say.

"Luna sit down please"

"Light what is wrong "

"Luna I cheated on you"

"What, Light your lying to me "

"No I am not it is true"

Light went to hug me and I shoved him away.

"Luna I am sorry let me make it up to you"

"No light get away from me I hate you how could you do that to me right before our wedding!" I said through tears.

I got up and ran out the door and I ran right into Marc son of Nyx.

"Luna what is wrong"

"Marc light cheated on me I can't believe he cheated on me"

"Shhh Luna it is going to be okay come on let's go to the fire and get you calmed down"

"Yeah that should work I just don't want to be alone right now I feel like he is going to come after me or something like that"

"Hey don't worry I will protect you I won't let anyone hurt you okay" I nodded trying not to cry I have to stay strong. I don't need Light and I know that I can do this on my own I have been on my own before.

"Luna get out of your head girlie okay I need you here to keep me calm if not I might go after light "

When we got to the fire I saw Light with another girl probably the one he cheated on me with. I went up to him and said "The wedding is off and you are always going to be a cheater I hope your happy with her"

"Luna I still love you "

"Light if you loved me you would have been faithful"

"Luna "he said getting up

"Light get out of my face before I do something I might regret"

"Luna we both know you aren't going to hurt me"

"Yeah but I might" Marc said

"Marc let me deal with this okay"

"Oh look you got a new boyfriend "

"Light you got a new girlfriend "Marc said

"Marc stay out of this "Light said

"Guys stop this now, Marc back off please" I say getting in the middle of the two guys. Marc backs off but stands next to me just in case.

"Light I want you out to night got it "

"Fine I will leave but enjoy the rest of his life while you still have him" he said as he walked off to the cabin.

"Luna are you okay?"

"Yeah I am really I am. It is just he hurt me a lot and we went through a lot Marc "

"Hey Luna look at me we are still friends and I am still going to look after you got it and I know you are a vampire"

"Marc did light tell you "

"Yes he did he told me the last time he and I talked "

"I am going to have to turn you to keep you quite babe"

"Okay that is what light said he was going to do it but I begged him to let you do it"

"Why me Marc?"


	15. Chapter 15

"The reason I want you to do it is because I know I can trust you and you are one of my best friends"

"Come on marc ummm just to let you know my dad is at the cabin and he is hurt really badly but he is on enough meds so he will sleep"

"What happened to your dad Luna if light hurt him so help me Zeus. "

"Marc he didn't hurt him okay he was dumped on the door step and it is still not clear if he is going to make it out fine "I sounded like I was going to start crying any minute now. I reached for marc's hand and he didn't move he just held my hand.

"Luna lets go back to my cabin to do this okay no one is back there okay" and we started to go off to the Nyx cabin. We went in he was right about no one being there he closed the door and locked it. I looked around and I saw his bunk nicely made but blank everyone had their bunks decorated with other stuff like posters or different blankets. His bunk has a green blanket and white pillow it is like he didn't plan to stay here for too long.

"Luna your doing it again. "

"Doing what Marc?"

"Living in your head and not in the real world with the rest of us. You need to keep talking "

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"What about, how you are going to change me or how things are going to work out?"

"Both why don't you lay down and I will do the rest" I was trying to make him feel like it wasn't going to hurt well that was lie. He did was what I asked and I laid down next to him and snuggled up too him and he wasn't tense like Light was. I kissed him on the neck then I bit him his blood was amazing like hot cocoa and some sort of spice in it but I knew I had to stop if not he was going to die. I let go of him he didn't look like he was in pain just cold I held him in my arms his dark brown eyes still focused on me then he went limp. I felt like I had just lost my best guy friend but I knew in a little bit he would wake up but he wouldn't have his brown eyes they would be green like mine. I started to cry I don't know if it was from what happened today or if it was from me turning Marc . I felt this cool hand on my face wiping my tears away.

"Luna what is wrong babe?'

"Nothing Marc I am perfectly fine"

"Don't lie to me I know you have a lot on your plate right now with Light being a jerk and your dad being hurt. No secrets that is our thing we don't keep thing from each other "

"Marc I am just tired okay maybe what I need right now is to go for a hunt and I know you do too "

"yeah I am thirsty "

"Marc look at me so I can see your eyes they might be green like mine."

He looks me in the eye and I was wrong I let out a gasp.

"Luna what color are they ? " He said sounding paincied

"Marc they are still the same brown color "


	16. Chapter 16

"Luna I thought"

"So did I Marc, Hey can we go to my cabin to check on my dad please?"

"Yes I was just about to ask if you want to see how he is "

Marc and I walked out of his cabin. I felt like someone was watching us. I felt really protective of him I got his hand and held it.

"Luna are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine"

"I am just wondering you are holding my hand"

We walked to my cabin just like that when I got to my cabin I heard my dad yelling at the top of his lungs. I tried to get into the door but it was locked I tried to break it but I couldn't. Marc just kicked in for me and my dad was there on the floor and there light was beating my dad . I lunged for Light I was so mad I had venom in my mouth and I was seeing red. I got a hold of Light and he was struggling.

"Luna let me go you evil witch!" he growled

"No way am I going let you go! YOU are the one that hurt him to begin with aren't you answer me !"

"Yes!"

"Why did you do it?"

"It was a paid job Luna"

"Marc help me get him out of here now"

Marc came to get Light out of my grip. I twisted Light head right off and I heard the shredding sound of Lights head being ripped off.

"Luna you okay" He sounded so far off I couldn't really hear him. There was a ringing in my ears then I passed out. A little bit later I woke up in bed and Marc was over by my dad making sure he was okay.

"Marc what happened? "

"Luna are you okay you hit your head pretty hard baby"

"Marc is my dad okay" I said trying to get up but Marc pushed me back on the bed gently.

"Oh no you don't you need to stay in bed darling "

"Is my dad okay! Marc darn it just to tell me"

"Yes he is but he needs blood okay."

"Then let me go for a hunt then Marc he can't go out there by himself "

"Okay we will all go for a hunt okay"

"Marc did I really kill light"

"Yes Luna you did"

"Marc I didn't mean to I just was so angry I couldn't let him go he hurt the one person that is closer to me than you "

"Luna I know you didn't mean to babe it is going to be okay I promise "

I got out of bed to look at my dad he was starting to look better but he still wasn't out of the woods yet I know that much after all of the months of time I spent in the hospital taking care of the patients.

"Dad are you awake so we can go for a hunt "

"Luna can you just let me feed from you this time I know that is a lot to ask of you "

"Sure daddy I know you still don't want to move "I said holding out my wrist for him. His eyes looked at my veins greedily. That is when he bit me it hurt like you wouldn't believe but I knew I had to do if anyone saw him like this. I was starting to feel faint.  
>"Dad you need to let go of me now "Then he let go of me and he went back to sleep.<p>

"Luna are you okay baby that looked like it hurt "

" I am fine if have done that a lot before . Let's go I need to feed and so do you "

He nodded and we headed out the door. We walked a few yards into the forest.

"Marc stop" I said "close your eyes and tell me what you smell"

"I smell this wet earthy mouth watering scent"

"Go after it "I whispered in his ear and then he took off. I took off right after him. He found a five point buck and I found a doe and all you heard was the snap of the animals' necks under us. A few minutes later you heard us growl when we were full.

"Luna are you better now?"

"Yes what about you?"

"Yes how was I with the hunt "

"You were really good for a new borne baby"

"Thanks can we go back to the cabin I don't want your dad being by himself for long"

"Marc I love you and I realize now that I should be with you and I should have never been with Light"

"Luna I think I know you from somewhere"

"I was a candy striper for a while "

"Really wait you hated the uniform "

"Yes you have burn marks on your chest and stomach"


	17. Chapter 17

"No I don't Luna I think you have me confused with a different person"

"Yeah I think I do I am sorry Marc"

"It okay baby come here" I walked over to where he was and sat in his lap and put my arms around his neck.

"Luna lets go back to the cabin okay"

"Marc move in with me I know it sounds weird but I kind of need to keep an eye on you somehow. I know when you need to feed"

"Okay Luna plus I need to keep an eye on you too."

"Why would you need to keep an eye on me baby" I say getting up and helping him up.

"Luna with everything that is going on right now I need to make sure you're going to be okay I don't need to lose you now that I found you"

"Okay baby" I said as we started to walk to the cabin I was speedy because of my dad. We got to the cabin and it was quite but my dad is a quite sleeper. We got inside and I just broke down I felt this huge release of pressure.

"Luna what is wrong"

"Nothing Marc I think I just need to cry a little just to chill out."

"Come here and sit on the bed next to me and I will sit with you "

I sat next to him and he just hugged me I know he isn't going to let go of me until I was done and I was ready. I know he isn't going anywhere.

"Marc don't let go of me ever"

"I don't plan on it mi chava"

"Aww I am your angel?"

"Yes you are my gothic angel"

"I think I am done crying why you don't go get your stuff "

"Okay you sure I will be right back okay" He said getting up and letting go of me. I went to go check on my dad he still was sleep but he looked better I might have to wake him up so I can look at the marks on his back.

"Dad can you wake up for me so I can look at your back "

"Sure "he groaned sitting up

"Thank you dad" I said moving behind him to check the wounds. They were starting to look better but I need to change them so he doesn't get an infection.

"Luna how are they looking"

"Better" I say as I put the slave on them. My dad let out a sigh of relief like he was starting to feel the dull pain I figured he was feeling. I put gauss on the wounds trying not to hurt him too much.

"Dad you need to tell me what happened the truth okay."

"Luna, Light was the one that attacked me it was just a little bit before he showed up to the cabin to see you."

"Dad when I talked to him before I killed him he said it was a paid job."

"Wait what you killed him?"

"Yes dad I did he cheated on me then I found out that he hurt you"

"Then who was here with you just a minute ago?"

"Marc he is moving in here with me "

"Why "

"Dad Light told Marc about us I had to do it to keep him quite but Light was going to do it but marc begged Light to let me turn him"

"So Marc is a vampire like us?"

"Yes dad "

"I don't like him"

"Why not dad you need to get to know him before you can make your judgment okay"

"Luna just listen to me "

"No dad I trust him I think he knows more about me than you do."

"Fine Luna I will get to know him before I say anything bad about him"

"Thank you dad"

Marc walked in the door with his bag and all of his stuff which was not a lot.

"Hello sir you look better"

"Hello Marc thank you I am feeling better "

I sit there looking at my dad and Marc talking. I take a closer look at Marc he is six foot three, he is olive tone in his skin complexion, and he is built but not to muscular I feel safe in his arms when he hugs me. I am jolted out of my inside world when Marc kisses me on the cheek.

"Hey baby what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing Marc just spacing out hey where is my dad?"

"He said he was going back to the underworld for a few days "

"Oh "

"I don't think he likes me "

"Forget him for right now marc okay we are together by ourselves so we can talk"

"Yeah your right your all I need right now"

"You know marc you are one of my best friends you know that right?"

"Really I thought Doug or Eve came after your dad and Light then me "

"No the order now goes You, Doug, Eve, my dad, Amber and down far the line is Light but I am going to take him off the list."

"You know Luna you don't realize how special you are "

"Your right I don't I don't think I am special at all I am just me "

"Well you are most people hate me for some reason but you, you are a good person who I can talk to and not feel bad "

"Marc I would never hate you, you are a great guy and I think that you are funny, sweet, caring, and understanding as hell Marc"

"Your freaking great and I will always be here for you okay I wouldn't blow what we have here for anything Luna I won't abandon you ever"

"You cheat on me I will do the same thing I did to like to you okay"

"I would never cheat on you Luna I would be a fool and that is what light was a fool"

I yawned I guess I need to sleep.

"Luna why don't you go to sleep I will be right here with you "

He laid on the bed and I laid down next to him he put an arm over me like he was trying to protect me even now. He started to sing "here with you" by Avril Lavaigne and I was out like a light.


	18. Chapter 18

When I woke up in the morning there was a sound like someone was at the door I got up and checked Doug was there he looks like he has been crying.

"Doug what is wrong dude?" I asked worriedly

"Luna, Eve died this morning and I need someone right now." he said hugging me

"Shhh it is going to be okay come on lets go inside"

"But isn't marc still asleep"

"We will wake him up then maybe he can help"

We went inside he is still holding on to me like I am going to go anywhere.

"Marc wake up sweetie we got something going on"

He rolled over "What is going on babe" he said groggy

"Marc" Doug said still crying

Marc jumped out of bed.

"Hey dude what is wrong"

"Marc, Eve died this morning" I said

"Oh my I am sorry "

"Hey Doug why don't you lay down for a bit to calm down" I said

He nodded. I got up and got the sleeping syrup and gave him a spoonful it took effect really fast. So I got him in bed and he looked like crap lie he hadn't slept in a few days.

"Marc what are we going to do?" I said hugging him

"We are going to be here for him to keep him going" He said holding me closer. I put my head on his chest and I let the tears go. I could tell by his breathing that he was crying to. I looked up at him and he looked down at me and kissed me.

"Marc I love you and don't forget it "I said

"Luna I love you too and I won't I don't want to let you go at all"

"Wasn't Eve your half-sister?"

"Yes but she treated me like a full brother she didn't look down at me or think I was a bad person and she loved me anyway."

"Yeah she was one of the people who showed me around and was nice to me and I am going to miss her"

"I think Doug is going to miss her more than we will ever know." Marc said

"How are we going to help him Marc?"

"Just being here to keep him okay and sane and safe okay Luna we are going to do the same thing that you did for me okay."

I nodded

I looked at Marc he seemed to be so tough and mean when I first met him, but when things are like this he is so sweet so loving so kind some one that I want to be with for good.

"Luna why are you looking at me like that"

"What huh I am sorry. How was I looking at you?"

"You had a twinkle in your eye you only get that when you are thinking about something or someone you love so tell me was it Doug, your dad or me?"

"You marc and how much I think you are amazing"


	19. Chapter 19

Marc and I sat there like that for a little while hoping that he was going to be fine. I went outside for some air I saw Ryan and his girlfriend Samantha walking towards me.

"Hey Luna "Ryan said

"Hey bro Sami how are you?"

"We are good we came to see if Doug is okay I was the one that told him about Eve I was in the infirmary it was my shift" Ryan said

"He is asleep he was a wreck how did you know he would be here?"

"I was the one that sent him here" Sami said

"Okay Thanks guys for doing that I think he is going to need us now more than ever I just hope Marc and I can help him through this"

"Luna you helped him before right?"

"Yes"

"Well things turned out right didn't they he is still alive thanks to you "

"Yeah I just hope I can keep him alive this time y'all "

"Well sis I believe in you and I am not going to let you give up on him or yourself got it "

"Yeah I got it I should go back inside to check on him he is going to want me when he wakes up "

"Yeah you should I will be by to check on him again "said Ryan

Ryan gave me one of his hugs and he and Sami went on their way

I went back in and shut the door behind me.

"Who was that Hun?"

"Ryan and Sami, they came to check on Doug but I told them he was still asleep so they said that they would be back later"

"Okay I am worried about him "

"Me too I just hope we can help him"

"If anyone can him you can babe "

"I wish I could believe in myself as much as you do babe"

"Well" was interrupted by Doug yelling out

I bolted to his room he was tossing and turning

"Doug chill out okay you need to calm down" I said touching his forehead

The minute I did that he calmed down fast.

"You're going to be okay things are going to get better I promise little bro"

I waited a few minutes before leaving again. When I knew he was going to stay sleep I went to Marc's and I's room.

He looked at me with worried eyes and said "Is he okay"

"Yeah he is okay he was having a nightmare that is all"

"Okay I wonder what about but let's just let him sleep it off for a while I was thinking about starting a journal again but I can't find any of my notebooks"

"I have one you can have" I said getting up to get it. There was a knock on the door I got and there was someone there but they were lying on our door step and the smell of blood there was a lot of blood

"Marc! I need you to help me get this person in here fast there is still time to help them"

Marc jumped up and picked up whoever it is and put them on our table

I started going into nurse mode

"Luna I know who this is"

"Who is it Hun?"

"It is Rick "

"He looks like he got stabbed and from the gashes I am right, Marc get me the box of medical supplies please and my sewing kit he is going to need stitches "


	20. Chapter 20

"So how do you give someone stitches" Marc asked

"It is like sewing a shirt or blanket it is really easy" I said

"How much blood has he lost?"

"Hopefully not a lot his pulse is still strong don't you hear is heart beat?"

"Now I do maybe I should get some of the Apollo Kids Hun"

"Marc I took care of you in the hospital plus I had to learn first aid with my mom okay"

"Yeah you're right hey I think he is waking up"

Rick moved his head "Where in the hell am I?"

"Hey My name is Luna You are in the Hades cabin Rick you got pretty banged up if you could please lay still so I can finish fixing you up and then we will send you on your way"

"Okay thank you why are you doing this?"

"It is the right thing to do we couldn't just let you bleed out on our doorstep could we" Marc said

"Yeah you're right so you guys are brother and sister"

"Gosh no "Marc said "I am a son of Nyx and Luna is the only Child of Hades she is my wife to be

"So you guys are getting married?"

"Yep "I said "Okay I have you all patched up and fixed in a few days I want you to come back and let me take a look okay?"

"Okay thank you again for not letting me die"

"No problem" Marc said walking him to the door once he was out the door things started to go back to normal I started to chill out.

"Luna do you want me to clean up so you can wash up?"

"Sure Marc I would love that "I said wiping my hands on a wash cloth after I got all the blood off of them

"Luna you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine I went into nurse mode give me a little bit and I will be fine I promise"

"Okay I am just making sure baby"

"Thank you I love you"

"No problem I love you too" He said hugging me he feels warm for some odd reason

"Marc I think I need to check on Doug he has been asleep for two days I am going to wake him up"

"Okay baby"

I let go of Marc to go check on Doug. I opened his door and he was wide awake

"Hey Doug why didn't you tell us you were awake "

"I wanted to be alone for a little bit "

"Okay Doug when did you wake up "

"Yesterday afternoon I am feeling a little bit better I still feel empty"

"Yeah I know" I said hugging him. There was a Knock on the door. "Can I come in? " Marc asked

"Sure Hun" I yelled

Marc came in "Hey Doug how are you?"

"I am okay I am just trying to deal with this"

"Hey you don't have to do it alone Doug you have Marc and I we are your family remember that little bro we do love you"

"No you don't Luna don't lie to me No one loves me and if Eve did she is gone now"

"Doug you are dead wrong I love you a lot why wouldn't I love you, you are sweet, creative, loving, caring, and fun "

"Luna I am me not even my parents wanted me"

Slap "Marc!"

"You need to stop really Doug don't you dare hurt her like that she loves you, you are her little brother don't put her through that kind of pain"

I got up and left the room in tears I feel like my heart was just ripped out of my chest. I sat on my bed with my knees to my chest I am starting to feel numb. I heard Marc and Doug fighting I just closed my eyes. Then the fighting stopped marc came to me he looked upset he looked like he was ready to kill Doug.

"Luna you okay baby?"

I didn't say anything marc came and hugged me I buried my head into his chest. He held me close to him he whispered something in my ear in Italian

"Il mio amore per te è più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo"

"What does that mean and i had no idea you could speak so many diffrent laugues"

"It means My love for you is stronger than anything in the world and when you are hurt all you can do is learn and read"

" Is he okay?"

"yes he is fine he bit me but he didn't break the skin"

"Okay you feeling okay you are really warm baby"

"I think i am just tired that all i am going to take a nap okay"

"Okay I am going to talk to him" by the time i finished my sentence Marc was already passed out

"Doug can we talk"

"what do you want luna?"

" Want to know why you don't think marc and i love you?"

"The reason is i am me nothing special"

"So Doug why are you acting like this, this isn't you bro"

"Luna you shouldn't be here with me you should be with marc he dosn't have much time"

"What do you mean what did you do to him"

"when I bit him i put a posion in his system"

"Why did you do that give me the antidote!"

"What do i get in return" I grabbed his shirt and growled

"Your life" I said getting in his face. I can see the fear in his eyes

"Far enough then" He said handing a vile

"How do i give it to him the same way that you put the crap in him"

"yeah the same way"

I ran to Marc and drank the vile of medicine

I bit him in the arm right on the main vain to his heart

I got all of the meds in his system. I turned to Doug and growled

"If he doesn't wake up if this doesn't work i am going to kill you why would you do that to me"

"You can't touch me remeber the deal"

I lunged for Doug and got him i riped his head right off.

"That is what you get for messing with someone i love"

I fell to my knees crying I sent a prayer to my Father

"Please wake up pleae Marc wake up I need you to wake up "

I went to the bed and Marc was still passed out. "Marc please wake up" I whispered in his ear

He moved his head "Marc " i said

He moved again "marc thank goddess you okay"

"Luna keep it down I have a head ache baby"

" I know you do that evil .. put some posison in your viens"

" Where is he i want to kick his butt"

"Your not kicking any ones behind you are going to chill out for a little bit while i get rid of something"

"Okay"

I rolled up our rug and put it in a garbage bag then dumbed in the trash and a few of the kids were dumbing thier thrash and took mine too.

I went back to my cabin and guess who was there dad

"Daddy "

"Hey babe are you okay" he said looking me in the eye i could tell he was worried

"We are fine you heard me"

"Yes i did i couldn"t ignore you you are my kid "

"Thank you thank you daddy for coming"

"No problem Luna" he said hugging me

I let go of dad and went and sat next to marc just holding on to him.

"I love you luna" marc said

" I love you too it was so scary to think i was going to lose you "

"Well you didn't because you saved me like always"

"yeah she does that alot" my dad said

" Marc is there any thing you need right now "

"You are all i want and need"

"That is great " My dad said " on that note i am leaving for tonight i am going ot let you guys have some time together after what happend today night luna I love you alot and marc i am so glad that you are alive"

"Yeah me too" marc said

"night luna"

"bye daddy" i said as he left and closeing the door behind him

I layed on the bed next to marc and suggled up to him and put my head on his chest so i can listen to his heart beat he put his arm around me and went to sleep. He feels so much cooler than he was earilier I am so happy to have him. I don't think I can make it with out him. I went to sleep to the sound of heart lulling me to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

When I woke up the next morning expecting Marc to be dead that I didn't save him in time that I lost him for good, but his heart is still beating he is fine. He woke up and rubbed his head like he has headache.

"Moring babe" I whispered

"Hey baby "

"How do you feel babe?"

"I have a headache from hell "he said coving his head up

"Want me to help you with that I get them all the time"

"You can try" he said

"Sit up please and slide up "

He sat up and slid forward I sat on my knees behind him and rubbed his neck and shoulders.

"Marc I want you to rub your temples"

"Why"

"Just trust me"

"Okay "he said rubbing his temples and I got the knots out of his neck and shoulders.

"How do you feel now is your headache gone"

"Yes it is thank you so much" He said

"Your welcome what do you want to do today"

"How about we go down to the pond and put our feet in the water"

"Okay" I said hugging him around the neck.

"Why do you do this to me baby"

"What did I do are you okay"

"I am fine better now. You take such good care of me you don't ask for anything. You really care to hear what I have to say Luna I love you I really do."

"Marc you were there when I needed you. You were there when I needed someone to hear what I had to say what I needed and what I wanted to say what I was afraid to say to say in front of other people baby it is just the right thing to do baby "

"I know come on lets go "He said pulling me up off the bed

"Yeah" I said holding on to him we went outside it is starting to get cooler but I don't care I like it. Marc slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close. We weren't walking fast but we got to the pond in no time. I slid my flip-flops off and sat on the bank and put my feet in. The water was cold at first but I got used to it. Marc sat next to me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Luna what are you thinking about"

"Nothing" I lied

"Luna tell me the truth"

"Okay you got me"

"So you going to tell me"

"Not this time baby"

"Can you give me a hint is it good or is bad?"

"It is bad"

"Come on baby your head nothing can be bad"

"There are things in my head you don't want to hear or see okay trust me"

"Is it your nightmares again baby?"

"How do you know about those?"

"It is kind of easy to tell when you have a bad dream Luna. You get all shaky and you scream and cry and the only thing I can do is just hold you and wait for the nightmare to stop"

"Wow I thought I was fine when I get them but I guess not do I talk in my sleep too and what do I say?"

"Well the night before last you kept saying how much you loved me and if you lost me you wouldn't be the same and then last night you had a nightmare and you just cried and cried and you just buried you face in to my chest I had to change my shirt because it was so soaked and it had eyeliner all over it. You really should take your make-up off before you go to bed"

"I know I was crying last night but I didn't think I was that bad I am sorry baby"

"It is fine I wish there was some way I wish I could help"

"You might not be able to but I know something that can help"

"What are you talking about Luna?"

"You know that big book I have on my dresser the old one"

"Yes so what"

"It is a book of herbal remedies that cures everything I mean everything"

"Wow maybe it can help me too when I get like that"

"Yeah well when we go back in a little bit we will look in it"

"Hey I got something for you"

"What is it baby?"

"Luna I know that we have been dating for the past 7 months and I don't think I can or will find another girl like you so will you be my wife forever" he said pulling out a ring that is so simple so marc. Plain white gold band with a nice diamond.

"Only one thing I can say marc Hell yes"

"Thank you Luna you have just made me the luckiest man in the world"

"You are my knight in shining armor but you didn't ride in on a white horse to save me"

"What horse did I ride in on then?"

"A black stallion and you are wonderful"

"Thank you baby I really mean it baby"

"You're so welcome "I said kissing him on the lips

"Luna lets go back to the cabin I have a headache again for some odd reason "

"You are still trying to get the poison out of your system so you are going to feel like that for a while"

"Yeah "

"Come on lets go back and I will give you another back rub and some meds maybe that will help"

He got up and then helped me up and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Marc put your arm around my neck you look really bad"

"I feel bad" He said putting an arm around my neck.

"Don't worry baby we'll get you back to the cabin and in bed "

He is quite probably trying not to get sick on me. Pick up the pace a little so he didn't pass out on me I got us back to the cabin and I got him on the bed and the minute his head hit the pillow he was out. I could tell by the look on his face that he was in pain. I rubbed his temples to try to ease the pain but that didn't work. I'm just going to have to let him ride out the pain that's all.


	22. Chapter 22

I hate seeing him like this in pain and I can't do anything about it.

"Marc just relax okay please keep breathing"

He grimaced

I got my mortar and pastel and I went to my drawer to get rosemary and mint and thyme

I started to grind them and when I could easily smell the mixture I went over to marc and put it close to his nose.

"Marc baby I want you to breathe in these herbs" I said

He started to breathe them in at first his breaths were quick and shallow and then after a while his breaths got deeper and slower that was a good thing.

"Marc how do you feel baby?"

"Sleepy I feel like this is all a dream like you didn't say yes when I asked you to marry me"

"Well Marc it wasn't a dream I said yes and I love you so why don't you go to sleep "

"I love you too babe" he said closing his eyes

I went out to go get some air and I looked up at the sky and it looks like night. Huge dark clouds and it smells like rain then the rain drops started to come down and then a huge crack of thunder shook the ground and rumbled in the trees. Then a brilliant flash of lightning went across the dark sky. I had to go back in because I am getting soaked so I went and took a shower. I let the hot water hit my back and my face just like normal the water turned cold. I got out and looked at the clock and it said 7:00 pm.

We were down at the pond all day then his headache hit him hard I got in my pajamas and went to bed and I put my arm over marc to make sure he was still breathing. I can't let him go if I let him go then I let my life go and I need him and he needs me I think he could do better than me but he won't see it that way. Don't get me wrong I am madly in love with him I just want him to be happy and not always getting hurt because of me and my screw ups. I just can't let him go but if it takes me leaving to keep him safe then I will. I closed my eyes to go to sleep but I don't fall asleep I just lay there close to my baby. Listening to his heart beat and to his breathing I just need to keep him alive. I get up and go to my closet and grab all of my cloths and get my duffle open and start putting my stuff in there marc moved. I looked back at him and started crying am I really going to leave him like this in the middle of the night just to keep him alive.


	23. Chapter 23

Should I leave a note or should I just ride things out with him and protect him the best I can.

"Luna?" he said sitting up

"What baby?" I asked wiping my face.

"Why are you up and packing?"

"No reason baby"

"Luna you are a really bad liar you know that right. You aren't thinking about leaving me are you?"

"I am only trying to protect you it is because of me that you got hurt every time it is me that gets you hurt love"

Marc got out of bed and hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear" Don't leave me Luna you don't have to protect me from anything you know that I am the one that needs to keep you safe not the other way around"

"Marc there is something big coming something bigger than the both of us I just don't want you getting hurt love"

"Luna just please stay here with me"

"Okay" I said putting my things down.

"Come back to bed with me"

Marc let go of me and I turned around and kissed him and put my head on his chest and started crying again. Marc just hugged me tighter "Shhh baby your okay"

"I am sorry I was thinking about leaving you"

"Luna your okay hun"

I laid down on the bed marc laid next to me pulled me close to him. He feels so cozy I feel like scum he is so sweet.

Marc fell asleep and shortly after I did too. When I woke up this morning Marc was gone there was a note "Luna went for a run be back before you even wake up Love marc" I rolled over and went back to sleep. A little bit later the door opened and closed I rolled over and rubbed my eyes.

"Marc?"

"Hey Luna sleep okay"

"Yeah I did" said as I got out of bed and kissed him

He kissed me back "Baby I am going to take a shower I need one"

"Okay baby hey you want me to wash your back?"

"Please" he said going to the bathroom I let him going in first and getting in the shower. I heard the water start. I went in and he left the curtain open.

"Give me your wash cloth and your body wash" I said

"Here you go" he said handing them to me.

I washed his back and then I got his hair too he loves his head massaged.

"Okay baby got your back and your hair you can get the rest I will be waiting for you when you get out"

"Okay baby thank you and I won't keep you waiting"

I left him to finish his shower and to just relax I closed the door behind me then I heard the water turn off and marc got out of the shower. I lay on the bed and Marc came out in his basketball shorts and no shirt. I looked at him and all I could do was smile. He gave me a smile back and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Luna"

"What babe"

What is coming that made you so scared that you would have to run to save me"

"A huge war between vampires and everyone else baby and you are still so new I need to keep you alive because if I lost you I wouldn't ..." I didn't dare finish my sentence.

"Luna baby I am the strongest fighter here you know that"

"I don't want you going off to war!"

Marc looked at me shocked. He came closer to me and hugged me. I just let the tears roll and I held him closer to me.

"Luna look at me". I looked at him his eyes look like they were on fire I could see the love the passion and the fear all at once.

"I am not going to go anywhere not without you okay if the war comes we will fight you and I as a team okay"

I nodded my head and put it back on his chest.

"Come on baby just lay here with me I am not going to leave you ever"

He and I laid there for a while.

I kissed him and he kissed me back I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me he kissed my neck then he stopped.

"Why did you stop baby"

"Shhh I heard something" he said putting his finger to my lips

Then I heard it too a drunken Irishmen

"Marc it is only Damien when he gets drunk he sings O Danny boy" Then out of nowhere the singing stopped and he fell down. Marc jumped up and went out side

"Honey he is on our steps is the guest room cleaned out"

"Why is it always our steps and yes it is bring him in here"

Marc picked up Damien and brought him inside I opened the guest room door so he could get in easily.

Marc laid him on the bed. "Come on Luna lets go he just needs to sleep it off he will be fine"

"Marc what day is today?"

"Saturday the 21 why"

"If we were still together today would be our 15th month together"

"Is that why he is drunk?"

"Yeah" I said trying not to show marc I was crying

We left and let him sleep a few hours later I heard him sing Scarborough fair by Celtic women. 

"Marc I am going to go check on him"

"Okay baby holler if you need help"

I went in and he was sitting up and crying

"Hey are you okay"

"I want you back Luna!"

"Sorry you can't have me back"

He looked at my ring "You guys are getting married aren't you"

"Yes we are" I smelt blood "Let me see your arms now"

He pushed up his sleeves and they were so deep he might need stitches

"Marc get me the first aid kit now"

Marc showed up with it and his eyes got really big like he was going to attack him

"Marc go for a walk okay or go stand outside"

He ran out the door fast. "Why Damien"

"I want to die okay I messed up with the girl of my dreams just let me die Luna please"

" No I am not going to let you die you are so much better than this remember the first time you saw my arms like this what did you say to me "

"I don't remember"  
>"yes you do just think"<p>

"I said I still loved you and that I was going to help you"

"Yes there you go baby we are going to work on this" I said cleaning his cuts and getting them banged

"You still love marc than me though"

"Of course I still love marc you lost your chance with me"

He passed out. I checked his pulse slow and shallow kept slowing down and fading till his heart stopped

"No come back please don't leave me. Marc!"


	24. Chapter 24

Marc came running in "what is it Luna"

"Marc go get Mr. D we have a dead camper"

"What I thought you took care of him"  
>"Me too but I didn't do a good enough job marc I wasn't strong enough" I said hugging marc I started to cry<p>

"Luna everything is going to be okay I promise do you want to come with me"

"No I want to stay here and clean up if that is okay "

"Sure Luna everything is going to be okay"

"Marc I feel so crappy" I said as he went out the door

I went back to Damien and finished cleaning his wounds and cleaning up the blood. I heard someone come in.

"Is this the child?" Mr.D asked

"Yes sir" I said wiping my face

"Who cleaned his wounds?"

"I did sir" I said keeping my eyes to the floor

"Luna?"

"Yes sir"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes sir my father is the god of the underworld I should be"

"Luna I may be a jerk but you guys are like my kids and I am worried about you. "

"Sir I dated Damien a few months before coming here and he cheated on me but when I saw him here I thought I had gotten another chance to be with him but then light came into the picture then Light was a jerk. Then I got marc and things have been so good I am so happy"

"Oh I hear that you and Marc are going to be getting married"

"Yes sir"

"I like this one better so keep this one okay "

"Yes sir I was wondering if I could have his necklace that he is wearing I gave that to him."

"Yes you can"

"Thank you sir"  
>Marc came in and picked Damien. Then went back out running with the body of my ex.<p>

"Luna let me know if you need anything okay"

"Yes sir" I said as he left.

I broke down and cried I can't believe I still have feelings for him he was a jerk he cheated on me but he still had goodness in his heart.

"Luna "

"Who is there "

"Luna it is me Ricky remember me?"

"Yeah I do come on in "I said wiping my face

"You okay "

"Yeah" I said looking in to his blue eyes

"You can't like for your life"

"Ricky I am fine just let me look at your stitches"

He gave me a concerned look and took off his shirt the stitches looked good everything had healed up

"You ready for these to come out "I said

"Please" he said

I got my shears and I started to cut the thread that held him together he only wined when I touched him because my hands are cold.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"A friend of mine killed himself today and him and I have been friends from the time we were little. And for a while we dated and then he cheated on me and I still have feelings for him even though I am getting married to a wonderful guy"

"Well did you try to save him I am not being a jerk or anything?"

"Yeah I did but I guess I didn't try hard enough"

"Luna you did your best"

"It was my fault that he did it if I had just done something more"

"Luna listen to me if you never listen to me again just let this be the one time you listen you did your best that is all that matters you have to believe that you have a heart of gold and that your heart is in the right place I mean you helped me without even knowing who I was or what I am"

"Ricky I know this is going to sound weird but don't I know you from somewhere"

"Yeah I am your brother from school"

"Oh my "


	25. Chapter 25

"Why didn't you say anything the last time?"

"I didn't think it was really it was important"

"Really Ricky what the hell of course it is important you're my freaking brother for peats sake."

"But sis"

"No but sis me get out if you really thing I wouldn't care fuck you man"

"Fine I will get out and I won't come back"

"Fine" I said turning around so he wouldn't see me cry. And he walked out.

Marc came in sad.

"Luna what's wrong "

I sniffled and wiped my face "Nothing marc"

"You're a bad liar"

"No marc I am fine"

Marc hugged me for behind "Luna tell me what is wrong" he kissed my neck.

"Marc I am fine"

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that because I don't believe you"

I turned around and looked him in those dark brown eyes of his and said "Marc I am fine trust me"

"Okay Luna" he said holding me

"Everything is set up for Damien"

"Yeah babe"

"I didn't do a good enough job"

"Bull shit"

I could feel his emotions going dark and angry and sad he knew what I was thinking.

"Luna listen to me you did your best baby not matter what you think or what everyone says you did your best"

"Okay marc

"Luna what is going on in your head?"

"Just thinking that I was lucky to get you for a boyfriend"

"Luna I think I was the lucky one baby"

I looked him in the face "Marc my life has gotten better since we got together"

There was a knock on the door."Luna "it was a guys voice I know it but I can't place it. Then there was another voice "Luna" it was Zoë's voice. Marc let me go so I could go get the door it was Blake and Zoë. Blake is a mix of two gods Ares and Athena. Ares had an affair with a daughter of Athena. Zoe is the daughter of the goddess Styx. She is over the river Styx. Zoe is tall but she is shorter than Blake. She is pale and thin she has a short pixie cut for her blond hair. Her eyes change colors with her moods just like her mom's. Her face looks like pixies the sweet and caring kind always has a smile on her face. Blake always has a serious look on his face like he is thinking of some great battle plan that is going to stop the war and save lives. He is six foot two. Pale like Zoë and I. He has a high and tight hair cut well because he is in the military and has too. He has the same dark brown eyes as Marc. When he speaks everyone listens to him to hear what he was to say and to hear orders.

"Luna I didn't know you knew Blake "Marc said

"Yeah he is my big brother how do you know him"

"We are in the same squad"

"Hey Luna" Zoe said

"ZOE!" I yelled and hugged her

"Hey I have good news "I said

"What "Blake and Zoe said at the same time

"We are getting married "I said hugging Marc

Blake pulled Marc aside and let Zoe and I have girl talk but I could hear what they were saying

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating my little sis" Blake said

"I didn't think it was any of your business" Marc said eyeing me

"Marc does she even know that we are going overseas for a year"

"No she doesn't I don't want her to know not yet I don't want her to freak out I don't need her worrying about me for a whole year."

"You need to tell her Marc now"

"I will when the time is right"

"Oh and If you break her heart or hurt her in anyway Marc I will hurt you got it "

"I would die before I hurt her Blake she is my soul mate I love her with every part of me "

"Okay "

"Hey boys what are you talking about" I asked

"Nothing sis"

"Right Blake" I said looking Marc in the eye "So what do you need to tell me?"

"Nothing love dove" he said hugging me

"No Marc what do you have to tell me remember I hear everything"

"Okay fine. Blake and I are going overseas for a year the whole squad is"

"When do you guys leave" I ask

"A Month " Blake said


	26. Chapter 26

We watched movies all night and just held on to one another. I can't believe that he didn't tell me he was going to go over with Blake. I didn't even know they knew each other. Marc kissed my cheek to pull me out of my head.

"What are you staring at?"

"Sis you were in your head and you looked like you were about to cry" Blake said

"Sorry I was just thinking that all"

"About what?" marc asked

I gave him that you don't want to know look. And I kissed him and nibbled on his neck.

I knew what was going on in his head.

"Blake and Zoe it has been fun and it real and it has been really fun but can you please leave now!"

"But why?" Zoe was about to ask

"Zoe, Luna and Marc need some alone time you know what I mean" Blake said smiling

"Oh" she said

"Have fun kids" Blake said laughing and shaking his head as they left and shut the door behind them. I let go of him long enough to go lock the door.

"So where were we?" I asked

"Let's see you here" he said putting me in his lap "And your arms were here" putting them around his neck. "And I think you were kissing me "

I started to kiss him like normal and then I started to play with his hair and kissing him like a real kiss. And he moves his hands up and down my back. He started to nibble on my neck in the right spots and goddess did it feel good then he bit me. I dug my nails in to his back causing him to shiver and moan. I pulled away and looked at him and he had blood on his lips and a weird look in his eye


	27. Chapter 27

I looked back at marc and he seemed to be shaking.

"Marc what is wrong Hun?"

"Luna I love you never forget that please"

"Of course baby I know you love me and I love you too"

"Good" he said hugging me tightly and kissing me

"Marc what did you see?" he should have know that I know about him seeing the future

"Nothing baby, nothing that you should lose sleep over okay" he said it gently

"Marc is it something about you?" I asked worriedly

"Yes it is okay I am really wanting just to relax and hold you close to me that way we can spend this last night together and not have anything get in the way not even what we can't prevent nothing can stop what is coming soon."  
>"I am going to lose you aren't I" I asked as tears welled up in my eyes and threaten to fall<p>

"Luna relax baby I love you that is all that matters I don't care what happens to me as long as you are safe and sound and happy"

"I don't want you getting hurt I didn't even know that you knew Blake and are in the same company damn it Marc!"

"Shh baby "Marc said hugging me tightly and not wanting to let go.

"Marc …" I sobbed out

"Luna you got to be strong for us and for Zoe please baby"

"Okay I just don't know I am going to be without remember the last time I was with someone else it nearly killed me and my dad."

"I know baby"

"What did you see?" I asked looking him dead in the eye. He hesitated a little bit not wanting to tell me.

"I was overseas with the guys and our caravan was bombed I couldn't get out of the jeep and I was trapped Blake was pounding on the glass trying to break it so I could get out but he couldn't get me out I smelled gas and I told him to go and take care you and Zoe and to make sure that you guys would be safe and that I would be would be okay"

I felt the tears fall down my cheek and Marc wiped them away and kissed me like he wasn't going to forget the way I kissed him every night before we went to bed and snuggled.  
>"Marc baby I love you"<p>

"I know and I love you too but I want you to be happy too I don't want you just moping around here and giving Zoe and Blake a hard time too I want to know that before I left that you were going to be happy find someone else to live your life you have all the time in the world and you know it"

"Marc I just want you is that a bad thing"

"No it isn't I just want you to be happy that is all I want in this life"

"I could do a spell"

"No you can't if you do and change anything you could lose Blake and Zoe and anyone else in your life that you care about and that care about you."

"Oh" I said sitting on the bed just trying to take it all in that has all been said.

"Luna "he whispered as he hugged me and pulled me close to him I could feel all that he was thinking all of the pain, the sorrow, the terror that he is feeling all that is going through his head and his eyes give it all away.

I lay on the bed and he lay next to me. Marc feels so nice right now I just want to keep this moment forever just keep him here and keep him safe.

I faced Marc and he was facing me. "My love" he said so sweet so gentle so passionate.

I put my hand on his face just trying to memorize the look of his face and the feel of his skin on my hand then I kissed him with hot, fiery, passion and love. He kissed me back the same passion as he always shown me when we kissed. He tongue danced across my lips and I opened my mouth just little bit more and I started to suck on his tongue. I heard him moan in pleasure. He took his tongue back and I bit his bottom lip and he shivered. I pulled away and looked at him he blushed and I laughed. He had a look of how am I going to give her up to some other guy so they can be happy.

"Marc I know what you are thinking and don't I will be happy when the time is right I will find the one that you would think is right for me I promise okay."

"Luna I don't want this night to end ever"

"I know but time moves forward and we can't stop it."

"I know that sucks sometimes but if time didn't move forward we wouldn't be happy and things wouldn't be the way that they should be and life would be boring I would be with you but boring doing the same thing over and over again"

"Yeah I know what you mean"

"Come on lets go to bed and tomorrow is a new day things are going to be okay I promise baby"

"Yeah I am tired we had a big day and that was your fault"

"Yeah I know and I am sorry about that I should have told you sooner and I know that you would have understood if I had told you sooner"

"Well Marc I know that while you are gone I want letters from you every day write me every day"

"Okay I promise I will write your probably going to keep me sane at the point and time and it will give me something to do besides wait on the end to come"

"Yeah I don't want you doing that I want you to keep Blake safe okay promise me like you promised Zoe and like Zoe promised you"

"I give you my word as a warrior to my lady that I will do everything that is in my power to keep him alive and keep him safe and send him home in one piece"

I buried my face into his chest and he put an arm around me and started to sing to me like he always does when I am upset and tired. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I know that he is here I can feel his heat and hear his heart beat. When he takes a breath I can feel him breath and let his breath out and he is where he should be right here and with me in his arms


	28. Chapter 28

That night I had a dream of utter horror I saw blood and flames and I heard Marc yelling out in pain I tried to help him but I couldn't I wasn't strong enough to break the glass. I heard him say my name one last time before the jeep exploded and I screamed and fell to my knees just crying out in pain for losing him. I felt some one shaking me and saying "Luna Baby wake up"

I woke up with Marc looking at me worriedly. I sat up and wiped my face. I feel all shaky and I was in a cold sweat. "Luna?"

"What Marc?"

"Are you okay? What did you see?"  
>"Marc I saw what you told me you saw this time it was me that was trying to break the glass to save you"<p>

"Luna, things are going to be okay I promise you one day someone is going to come back into your life that you have missed and he is going to be there more than I have and could have Baby I make that promise to you okay and you know I keep my promises to you I always have and always will till the day I die"

I got out of bed and went to the window the weather had turned for the worst the rain was falling down in heavy sheets I couldn't see the next cabin. The thunder clapped and shook the house and the ground. Lightning flashed and danced in the sky.

Marc came over to me and hugged around my waist from behind. "Luna lets go back to bed please I am really tired and you help me stay asleep"

"Okay I will lay with you till you fall asleep okay and if I don't I will just snuggle with you until I do okay"

"Deal" he said letting go of me and holding my hand.

We laid on the bed and snuggled me with my head on his chest like always and him holding me tight.

With in no time marc was out like a light he is right I put him to sleep like the best sleeping pill out there.

I laid there listening to his heart beat and breathing trying to fall asleep but I don't know if I am going to go to sleep after that nightmare. I closed my eyes and just thought back to all the fun and sad times we have had and I am going to miss him when he is gone. I wonder who he was talking about that was going to come back into my life who have I lost?

I drifted off to sleep and I didn't have a nightmare after that. When we woke up it was still raining and it was worse.

"Morning Baby" he said sleepy

"Morning Marc" I said stretching and yawning

"Did you sleep better after we talked?"

"A little bit, hey who were you talking about last night who is coming back in to my life who have I lost?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a good moment you would be waiting for him to just appear you know that right?"

"Marc you know I hate surprises "I whined

"Yeah yeah"

There was a knock on the door "Luna open up it's me Ricky!"

"Who is Ricky?" he asked

"Ricky has been my big brother from when I was in High school"

"So are you going to let him in?"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes you do"

I got up and opened the door He is soaked from the rain. "Luna we need to talk"

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked concerned

"About what happened the last time I was here"

"Marc you remember Ricky you helped me fix him up"  
>"Ah , You're my wife to be big brother"<p>

"Yep he said smiling "

"Hey babe can you give Ricky and I a minute to talk "

"Sure I am going to take a shower and try to find some food but the rain needs to stop"

The minute he said that the birds started to sing and the sun was shining.

"Well I guess I am going to go get food" Marc said and left

"So why are you here?" I asked folding my arms over my chest

"I needed to talk to you again I was a fool the last time I was here"

"How do I know that you're not high and you're not going to remember what you are saying"

"Sis I am not high I don't do that anymore I got clean for good I spent time in jail."

Yeah I heard that from Zoe she told me. She spent that day with me and she freaking cried for a while. Do you realize what you put the two of us though?" I said trying not to cry.

"Sis come on please just let me talk"

"I am all ears "

"Okay the reason I said you wouldn't care if it was me you fixed up is I didn't think you would want to see me after I hurt you like that. Do you know why I was high all the time?"

I shook my head no  
>"Well let me tell you I was afraid sis I was afraid that I was going to snap at you and scare you and make you feel like you couldn't come to me and talk to me I was terrified that I was going to lose my little sis the one person I knew I was going to have for the rest of my life. I know you sis you are always going to be there for me no matter what . You have checked on my from the time I met you, you made sure I was alive and you helped me when I was stoned out of my mind you were there . I have been the one that hasn't been there for you that makes me the world worst big bro and you know I am going to change that I am going be here for you no matter what just like you were there for me"<p>

"Bro it feels like it was my fault that you did all that crap"

"Why Luna it isn't your fault"

"It just feels like it"

"Sissy, just think the people I thought were my friends got me doing all that crap the one person I needed to keep away from all that I ignored and pushed away. You did what you thought was right and it was right sis. I just didn't listen to you at all and ignored you. I put you though hell and hurt you but you came back and stayed with me and helped me sober up. You are the reason I got clean you showed me how real people act and feel and what they are supposed to do and not be stoned out of the fucking head."  
>He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. I thought back to the first time he caught me cutting he did this same thing. I heard him sigh a heavy sigh like he didn't know what to do or say next. I sat down on the bed next to him.<p>

"Hey bro haven't we been through this before but with me cutting?"

"Yeah we have and I don't know what to say next I am out of words to say next is that a bad thing"

"Well let me say something and maybe you might get ideas"

"Okay so what do you have to say now sissy"

"Well I miss you like heck and where is my hug"

He turned to face me and hugged me tightly this is the first time I have hugged him in a long time that he didn't smell like pot or cigarettes or anything like that he smelled like the clone

I gave him a long time ago. "Bro I did what I thought was right to take care of you and do my best to get you out of that situation but I kept trying and trying but you wouldn't listen to me. I wanted to give up many times but I knew if I did you would have given up too and then you would have seen that you didn't have anyone else in the world that cared about but the idiots and you would have fallen deeper and I would have lost you for good and I wouldn't have you now and you would either be dead or in jail and I would be freaking out even more" I said in a breathless rush and I started have a freak out.

"Shh sis chill out you got me now and I am not going to let you go or do anything else that would cause me to lose you."

I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. I felt a truth in that he was saying and I am happy that I got my brother back I need him more than ever. Maybe this is what marc was talking about.


	29. Chapter 29

"Luna I love you sis"

"I love you too bro" I said hugging him tighter I am so afraid that he is going to take off on me again but there is always that what if anyway with him.

"Are you okay there is something you aren't telling me?"

"Marc is going off to war and I am scared"

"He is going to be okay I promise you that"

I pulled away from him he had a somber and serious look on his face.

"How do you know that Ricky how could you possibly know that…"

I got up and started to pace and mutter to myself.

"Sis what are you thinking about?"

"Ricky tell me please tell me that you aren't going over too! Please tell me you are going to stay here and be safe"  
>"Luna why do you want me here?" he said in a tone that wasn't his own<p>

"Ricky it is bad enough I have to let Blake and Marc go over there I am sorry that I want my big bro I just got you back and now you are going to leave and possibly get shot at and maybe blown to bits" I sat on the floor leaned up against the wall I pulled my knees to my chest and I feel the tears running down my face now.

"Sis" he said sitting next to me. I put my head on his shoulders and tried to breath. He put an arm around me hugging me tight. "Lulu do you really need me that badly?"

"Yes I do" I said though the tears.

"Sis I am not that important to anyone"

"BULL SHIT!" I yelled "You are that important Ricky you are to me you saved my fucking life if it weren't for you I wouldn't fucking be here! I would be dead with my mom and not here with you and marc and everyone else. I wouldn't be here yelling at you." I got up and started to pace again

"Sis sit down please"

"Why in the hell should I listen to you Ricky why should I listen to you?"

"Because you love me and that I know any minute now you are going to start crying again"

"Luna I have a question for you?"

"What bro"

"Why do you put up with me when I was stoned and being a jerk?"

"I put up with you because it is my job and you are my bro I mean come on you put up with me when I was cutting and being dark"

"No one said it was your job"

"Yes someone did"

"Who said it was your job"

"I did I said it was my job to keep an eye on you and protect you Ricky"

"Why do you care so much Luna?"

"We are family bro that is why you were there when I needed you the most I am going to be here when you need me"

"I love you sis" and when he said it I knew he meant

"I love you too bro"

I looked at him he seemed like the old him the one that knew me well enough to know what I was going to say next, but he wasn't there. I just zoned out.

"Luna, Lulu you okay you are giving me the weird look."

"Nothing bro I'm sorry." I said sitting on the floor.

"Okay" he said sitting next to me. Marc came in and said" I am not intruding am I"

"No honey" I said wiping my face

"Ricky can I talk to you please"

"Sure" Ricky said getting up and kissing me on the head. I heard Marc ask "What did you say to her Ricky?"

"I told her that I was going overseas with you and Blake"

"What! Why did you tell her that she is fighting to keep me and Blake here! You pop out of the blue with your life together and in the Army. Do you know what she has been through? Ricky, she has lost her mom, Alexander showed up a few months ago and went after her. Then the stuff with Light went down I mean that was hell for her. She just lost Damien. Then she has been helping me with my stuff she blew up my brick wall and helping me my dark side. Ricky I didn't even know you guys knew each other. Ricky, Luna has a heart gold you know that and I know that too. Maybe you show your little sister that you love her and not just say it! Ricky she has been worried sick about you she didn't know if you were dead or alive or if you were stoned out of you fucking head! She didn't know where you were at all. You said you were going to be there for her right you made her that promise when you guys were kids right? Then do what you promised to do. Ricky she needs you. She was there for you when you needed her the minute she needs you, you took off and left her in the dust I can't believe you!"

At that point I could tell he was getting mad so I went outside "Marc"

He turned his head" Hey baby"

"If he wants to act like that let him" I said walking away I need to go clear my head I hear Ricky yell" Luna! Lulu! Come back please"

I ignored him I heard marc running behind me "Luna baby"

I turned around and looked at him "What baby?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"I told Ricky to stay at the house when I ran after you"

"Marc who where you talking about coming back into my life was it Ricky, or is there someone else coming back?"

"Luna, Ricky is one of the people coming back there is someone else"

"Who else is coming?"

"I can't tell you baby"

"Why not"

"That would ruin all the surprises to come"

"Marc I hate surprises"

"I know you do but you are going to like this one"

"I can't believe he shows up out of the blue and pulls that with me"

"I know baby hey how did you get the nick name Lulu"

"Hey don't ask that was something he started that when we were little that all"

"Okay I am so tired marc I want a nap"

"Yeah come one" he said pulling me close to him and put an arm around me and we started to walk home.

"I love you baby"

"Love you too I always will"

"Marc what if you don't get hurt what happens then"

"Luna don't worry about that now okay let's just go home put Ricky in the guest room and go to bed you look really tired and you are falling asleep as we speak"

"Okay baby" I said sleepily my eyes were starting to close I tried to stay awake but I feel sleep and marc picked me up and carried me home. I heard the door open.

"Marc what happened?"

"You made her really upset and when she is upset she goes to sleep and sleeps off her anger"

"Oh I must have made her pissed then because she is past out cold"

"Oh yeah she almost hit you Ricky you know that right" he said putting me on the bed an covering me up

I rolled over and went back to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later to Marc and Ricky looking at me with wide eyes

"Why are you two staring at me?"

"Luna don't you remember anything you said while you were asleep?" Ricky said

"No I don't what did I say?" I asked worriedly

"You said that you loved me" marc said "And you said that you wanted to take a book and beat Ricky in the head with it"

I looked at Ricky and he backed away slowly

"Ricky I wouldn't do that you know that"

"Yeah but after what happened yester day I am worried now"

"Well guess what I wouldn't do that now both of you stop looking at me like I am a broken nut case!"

"Luna we are worried about you" marc said

"Yeah I know Marc but you shouldn't be I am a big girl I don't need to be babysat"

"Sorry sis" Ricky said

"Me too baby"


	30. Chapter 30

There was a knock on the door Ricky got it. It was Blake dressed in his uniform he looked like he had just lost his whole world.

"Blake what is wrong?" I asked

"Guys you need to get your stuff and get ready we are leaving early" he said sitting on the couch

"NO!" I yelled I ran and hugged him he looked like he could use one

"Luna I need you to keep an eye on Zoe please" he said choking up

"I will I promise" I said holding on to him tighter

"Luna" marc whispered I let go of Blake and hugged Marc as tight as I could.

I heard him start to cry and it was like him to cry.

"Baby I know things are going to be tough but things are going to be okay you said it yourself remember just be careful and I love you baby I love you with all my heart. No matter what life has in store for us, you and me .Things are going to be fine" I said letting the tears fall down my face

Marc looked at me and wiped my tears away then he kissed with all he had and I kissed back with everything in me he broke the kiss and went to go get ready. I turned and faced Ricky.

"Ricky you take care of Marc all you can"  
>"Luna I will do my best I give you my word as your older brother"<p>

"Blake you take care of them please I can't lose you guys"

"Luna I will do my best as long as they got my back I have theirs right Ricky"

"Right" he said nodding

"Ricky go get ready to go" I heard marc say

"Sir Yes Sir!" he yelled I hugged Ricky tightly I whispered a protection spell of him and marc and Blake each one I hugged got a spell

I looked back at Marc and I ran too him

"Baby I love you please don't go I don't want you to go, I don't want Blake or Ricky to go please stay here"

"Luna you know I can't stay here. I can't leave my buddies over there to get hurt not when I can help save them"

"Marc what if you don't get hurt what if things don't go like they are 

"They are honey I had the vision last night again okay baby it is going to happen no matter what I do I still end up dead that is what the Fates have planned for me then that is what they have in store"

"I love you"

"I love you too baby but promise me something"

"What baby I will do anything you want me to do"

"I want you to keep Zoë alive and safe and I want you to find another guy when I am gone okay"

"I will I promise" I said feeling tears in my eyes. He kissed me one more time and went out the door with Blake.

"Lulu" I heard Ricky say

"What bro" I said trying not to cry

"We are going to come home in one piece"

"Ricky Marc isn't coming home alive I know that"

"How do you know that?"

"You know the gift I have"

"Yes. What did you see?"

"I saw Marc trapped in a jeep that was on fire and you and Blake couldn't get him out"

"I will do my best to keep him safe sis I love you and I know how much that would hurt you to lose anyone of us"

"Thank you Ricky I know you will make good on that promise"

"Ricky! Let's go we are going" I heard Blake yell

"Bye sis"

"Bye "I whispered

I sent a prayer up to my dad and to Blake's parents and to Ricky's father and Marc's mom. That they would be safe and that they were going to make it safely and come home alive.

I went to Zoe's house and the door was open I walked in and yelled "Zoe are you Here?"

I heard her crying so I went to her room and poked my head in I saw her on her bed curled up with one of Blake's shirts. I walked to where she was facing and said "Hey sis want some company"

She just nodded her head "Can you sit up to I can sit with you please"

She sat up when I got to where I was comfortable she put her head in my lap and cried I cried with her I started to play with her hair like I always do when I am trying to calm her down some. Within an hour she was out cold. I gently moved her off of me and covered her back up and left I just needed to go for a walk and to breath I needed to hunt.

I got outside and it was starting to rain like the world was just as upset as I was. I caught wind of a very easy trail to find it was thick and wonderful smelled of apples.

I took off running to find out what that wonderful mouth watering secant. I flew through the trees and then I came to the clearing where marc and I were first together where we came to hide and hang out when we first started dating but only Marc and I know where this place is. Then I saw a body lying on the ground I want to tackle it and drain whatever is left.

"Hello is anybody there Help please!"

I ran to the person

"Hi my name is Luna…" I uncovered the person's face the ice blue eyes reminded me of someone for long, long time ago. I know his voice "Cole?"

"Yes Luna"

"Oh my Goddess How did this happen"

"I don't know how I was attacked then left here someone said that I would be found be for I died"

"Come on let me help you up and I will carry you back to my cabin and take care of you"

I picked him up. His heart beat was really weak and he was starting to get cold.  
>"Please Cole don't die on me please" I kept saying over and over I got back to my cabin and put him on my bed and got his shirt off of him he has cuts and bruises on his chest and stomach. I started to clean him up and get all the blood off of him. I got the blood off of his face and arms. He has a few cuts that didn't look like the rest these were planed and clean they didn't look like someone did them to him they looked like he did it himself.<p>

He had a black eye and looked like hell but he was going to live

I let him sleep and get better every hour or so I checked on his wounds they were starting to look better. I have been thinking about just turning him to make him better but I don't think that would be a good idea just yet. Maybe this is who marc was talking about coming back in to my life and making things better for me and for everyone else. There was a knock on the door

"Hey sis what up"

"Mail call I got a few form Blake and Ricky"

"Nice you didn't get one from Marc? That is weird" she handed me my mail the two letter s one from Blake and one from Ricky too I opened the one from Blake first

"Luna things are okay over here I miss you and Zoe like crazy I have been keeping an eye on Marc the guy is starting to scare me he won't say anything to anyone. He won't speak unless I ask him something. I haven't heard him laugh in a while. He just looks at pictures of you and him together like he is going to die over here. I am trying to get him to talk and to relax when we can but he is stuck in one mode. I am sorry Luna. I love you take care of Zoë please"

"What did it say?"

"it said that he misses us and that he loves us" I said lying to her

I opened the letter from Ricky

"Hey sis I love you hope things are going okay. I am worried about Marc sis he is just shutting down and he won't say anything to me or Blake or anyone for that matter I am sorry but I don't know if he is going to be okay he just is behind a brick wall. I love you sis sorry this letter is so short you are a good sis take care pipsqueak"

"He just misses you" Zoë said reading my mind

"Zoe I am just scared okay something is telling me that isn't coming home" I said trying not to cry.

"Hun he is coming home okay he has Blake and Ricky he is going to come home. Do you remember his promise to you that he would come home?"  
>"Zoe I know it is just hard that he is gone and I know that you going through the same thing with Blake being gone too sis I just want him back and here and safe and not getting shot at or being alone gosh darn it!"<p>

She hugged me and let me cry I didn't know that I was crying I guess that I just need to relax.


	31. Chapter 31

As the weeks went I got more letters from Blake and Ricky. I still hadn't gotten a letter from Marc yet and it is starting to worry me even more. I opened the letter from Blake and it said" Luna I don't want to worry you too much but we can't get marc to say anything to any of us all he does is look at pictures of you and him. Lately he has been having night mares and I don't know how to help him and I have no clue. I told him that he should write you and I know he promised to write you. He writes everyday but he doesn't send them I think he is waiting for a good time to send them we will be moving out and all and I am sorry I can't really do anything to help him sis I don't know what do to please tell me "

I sat down and wrote him back. "Blake all you need to do is, tell him that I love him and remind him of his promise." Then I put it in an envelope and put it in the mail box to be sent.

My phone went off it was Blake." Hey what's up?" I said surprised

"Luna you're sitting down, right?" he said sadly

"Yeah Blake what is wrong is everything okay"

"Luna there was an accident umm our convoy was attacked and one of the jeeps caught on fire. Marc was driving one of the jeeps and he got stuck his seatbelt wouldn't work and I tried to bust the glass but I wasn't strong enough and I smelt gas I tried to get him out Luna I really did. He told me to take care of you. The last thing he said was I love you Luna I am sorry I didn't make it back for you."

"Blake. You're not telling me the truth please tell me you're lying to me!"

"No Luna I am telling you the truth I wouldn't pull this at all to you not after all you have been through"

"How is everyone else are they okay?" I said starting to pace and trying not to cry

"Sis we are all fine Ricky is okay he is upset he tried to help me get him out but the jeep blew up."

"Can I talk to Ricky or do you have to go?"

"I'll tell Ricky to call you on his phone okay sis"

"I love you Blake"

"Love you too sis"

When I hung up the phone with Blake I started crying I can't believe it really came true I thought I could prevent it.

My phone went off again

"Hello Lulu" Ricky said tiring to hide his tears

"Hi bro how are you?"

"I am okay"

"Don't lie to me bro Blake told me you did your best to save him"

"No I didn't if I did he would be here not me"

"Ricky stop it please"

"Sis I didn't keep my promise"

"Ricky yes you did you kept him safe as long as you could" I said with tears in my eyes

"Lulu please don't cry please don't I couldn't handle it if you did"

"Don't worry Bro I will cry when I get off the phone"

"Lulu don't hate me"

"Ricky I could never hate you"

"Luna I love you but I am going to take a shower and just lay down"

"I love you too bro call me later promise me"

"I will I promise things will be okay we will be home soon"

"Okay night bro"

"Zoe should be coming over any minute now Blake just got off the phone with her"

"Okay" I said quietly I feel the tears starting to fall down my face I feel something in my breaking.

"Bye"

"Bye" I said through the tears.

I fell on the floor crying I heard a know on the door "Luna open up"

I got up and opened the door. I fell into her arms and cried

"Shh Luna"

"I am sorry"

"Luna" I heard Cole

"Come here"

I almost forgot about him being there

I sat next to him and he let me lie on top of him and just cry Zoë sat on the bed next us and just tried to help but all I want right now it just for marc to be alive. I heard the thunder start to rumble and shake the sky the rain started to fall down in sheets and just let go. It is like the weather is feeling like I am I can't believe that I couldn't stop him from going.

I heard the phone go off I didn't get it Zoe did "Luna the phone is for you it is Blake"

She said handing me the phone "Hey Blake"

"Hey Zoe texted that you were crying I know it is hard to believe that he is gone but I don't think he would want you to be like this"

"I know but it is hard okay do you know how many times he saved my life Blake"

"No I don't"

"Well he stopped me from cutting and almost going off the deep end!"

"Sis just chill out"

"Blake you didn't lose the love of your life! You still have Zoe I am alone now"

"No you're not alone"

"Yeah I am."

"Have you told your dad yet and does his mom know"

"No not yet I am just going to let it settle with me first then tell them that way I am not a crying mess"

"Okay just take care and there is something up with Ricky he is just laying on his bunk just listing to his music he only does that when he feels he did something wrong"

"Blake he thinks it is his fault that Marc is gone"

"Oh do you want me to talk to him"

"No I will he is going to call me in a little bit tell him that I want to talk to him okay"

"Yeah I will"

"Thanks Blake"

"Talk to you later I am really hungry so I am going to get something to eat"

"Bye"

"Luna?" Cole asked

"Yeah"

"Are you any better?"

"Yeah a little bit"

"Can you get off of me please?"

"Oh yeah I am sorry"

"It is cool if I wasn't hurt I would probably enjoy it."

"I am going to go take a shower" I said grabbing my pjs and a towel. I went to the bathroom and I turned on the hot water and let the steam hit my back. I could still hear them talking.

"Zoe" Cole said

"Yeah"

"Why don't you go and get some rest I will keep an eye on Luna"  
>"How you are hurt?"<p>

"She will take care of me that will keep her busy"

"Okay call me if you need anything"

"Yeah I will" then I heard the door open and shut

The water went cold I am so tired I got out and dried off and got dressed in my pjs. I walked out into the room still drying my hair.

"Where did Z go?"

"I told her she could go and that I would keep an eye on you"

"Okay how are you feeling?" 

"I am feeling fine" he said sitting up and patting the seat next to him.

"Come sit next to me please"

"Okay" I said sitting next to him he put an arm around me and I snuggled into him

"Cole where did you go"

"I went to see an old friend"

"Why didn't you talk to me or text me back whenever I texted you?"

"I couldn't keep contact with you Luna"  
>"why not?"<br>"It wasn't safe"

"So I would have gotten you hurt?"

"Yes and very badly too"

"I am kind of glad then"

"I know you were worried sick about me"

"Damn straight I was I didn't know if you were alive"

"I know Luna I am sorry but I am here now right"

"Yeah and please don't leave me again"

"I promise okay I will not leave you."

"Good" I said snuggling in deeper into him

I yawned and stretched

"Are you tired?"

"Yep I am"

"Why don't you take a nap I will wake you up when it is dinner time"

"Okay" said closing my eyes.


End file.
